UN AMOR PARA SIEMPRE
by areespiral
Summary: Arnold regresa para continuar una relación con Helga pero antes deberá enfrentarse a diversos obstáculos. Y la historia se encuentra situada 4 años después de que Arnold se fuera a vivir con sus padres a San Lorenzo en Centro América. Este fanfic tendra amor, celos y mucho lado positivo por parte de ARNOLD.
1. Capitulo 1 EL REGRESO

**UN AMOR PARA SIEMPRE**

Este es un fanfic de la caricatura ¡Oye Arnold! Arnold regresa para continuar una relación con Helga pero antes deberá enfrentarse a diversos obstáculos. Y la historia se encuentra situada 4 años después de que Arnold se fuera a vivir con sus padres a San Lorenzo en Centro América.

Es mi primer fanfic así que no sean crueles.

Fanfic Un amor para siempre Por: Areespiral

NOTA: HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECE Y NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES. ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NIKELODEON Y CRAIG BARTLETT.

**CAPITULO 1 – EL REGRESO**

A pesar de los años Helga seguía pensando en el Cabeza de balón era algo muy fuerte que no podía borrar a pesar de haber tenido uno que otro novio (mejor dicho solo dos) y a haber salido con algunos otros que no pasaban de la primera cita… a decir verdad Helga solo había tenido esas citas para tener cosas gratis aunque no fueron muchas y con los novios que tuvo ahí si hubo un sentimiento de por medio no tan fuertes como los que tuvo o tiene aún hacia Arnold pero los tuvo.

Helga ya no era esa niña que pasa desapercibida ahora era una jovencita guapa, ya no tenía la uniceja, tenía unas hermosas facciones y un cuerpo criminal gracias a los deportes que practicaba aunque no dejaba de lado la literatura y los poemas… esos poemas donde expresaba su verdadero ser.

Pero al parecer Helga no era la única que recordaba frecuentemente lo sucedido en San Lorenzo ni lo que paso después cuando regresaron todos a Hillwood, porque cuando regreso toda la pandilla y los papás de Arnold, el cabeza de balón y Helga iniciaron una relación ya que el rubio se dio cuenta que amaba a Helga G. Pataki y aunque al principio fue raro aceptar que amaba a su abusadora personal y más aparte era la matona de la P.S 118 no podía dejar pasar otro día mas sin ella.

-Hijo ya tienes todo listo? – pregunto Stella

-Si mamá ya tengo todo… ya vamos a bajar mi hermana y yo – Arnold

-No puedo creer que ya regresemos a Hillwood, fueron muchos años no, Arnold? – pregunto Miles

-si papá, la verdad me muero por regresar a hillwood y ver a mis amigos de nuevo y a… todos los demás – dijo Arnold levemente sonrojado

-jajajajajaja no será que ibas a decir a Helga? – dijo burlón Miles

-Ya deja al niño, Miles que ya es hora de irnos – Stella

A pesar de que pasaron un año viajando por el mundo y los años restantes viviendo en San Lorenzo y que su vida en estos años había sido demasiado emocionante sus papás se dieron cuenta que Arnold no era completamente feliz, muchas veces lo encontraron viendo las fotos de sus amigos pero sobre todo de Helga y a pesar de que Arnold había salido con varias chicas en san Lorenzo no fue lo que esperaba y terminaba con ellas aunque alguna que otra si llego a tocar su corazón el chico seguía pensando en Helga y fastidiaba su relación y ellos como padres se dieron cuenta y creyeron que ya era tiempo de volver aparte los abuelos no conocían a Isabella la nueva integrante de la familia Shortman que acaba de cumplir los 3 años.

Llegaron al aeropuerto se despidieron de Eduardo y partieron rumbo a su destino.

Todos en el campo Gerald estaban reunidos jugando baseball a pesar de los años la pandilla seguía unida excepto por Arnold aunque muy pocas veces se había comunicado con ellos, la mayoría de las veces hablaba con Gerald.

-¡Muévete niño rosa, ya tira esa bola! – grito Helga malhumorada

-ya voy… este estoy nervioso – respondió Harold

-criminaaal! ¿De que estas nervioso?

-no lo sé, creo que porque en una semana entramos a la preparatoria

-vamos Harold, no creo que sea muy malo, al contrario todo cambio es bueno – dijo Phoebe

Todos dejaron el juego de lado para hablar de su entrada a la preparatoria porque había pasado el tiempo y en todas las vacaciones jamás se habían puesto a pensar en ello, aunque Helga estaba molesta si le preocupaba un poco… ya que volvería a ver a diario a Wolfgang y eso era algo que la ponía muy nerviosa, aunque su relación termino sin problemas aun le chico la hacía perder un poco el suelo ya que el aún seguía cortejándola porque seguía enamorado de ella pero la rubia había decidido terminar la relación porque creía que no podía andar con él o con alguien más si aún pensaba en Arnold y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible por olvidarlo y seguir con su vida ya que había perdido la esperanza de que volviera.

Mientras todos discutían y platicaban sobre el tema no se dieron cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

Hola muchachos, como estas? – dijo Arnold con una amplia sonrisa

Todos voltearon y la rubia quedo perpleja jamás se habría imaginado que cuando por fin decidió olvidarlo el aparece de la nada

-hermano! Porque no me avisaste – dijo Gerald muy feliz

-quería que fuera una sorpresa y vaya que lo logre

Todos corrieron a hablar con él, abrazarlo pero la rubia seguía sin creerlo

-tu no me vas a saludar, Helga?

-sí… Si, si, camarón con pelos, como has estado? – dijo algo improvisado y algo nerviosa

-te extrañe – dijo Arnold y la abrazo. Helga casi se desmaya de la emoción

-oye, oye cálmate cabeza de balón, está bien que soy irresistible pero aléjate

Al decir irresistible Arnold la miro de abajo y hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que no mentía en verdad era irresistible, la adolescencia había hecho un gran trabajo con ella ya que era muy guapa ya no tenía esa uniceja que la caracterizaba y había sido por insistencia de su hermana Olga, era alta no más que Arnold, tenía un cuerpo criminal, piernas torneadas, pequeña cintura y un buen pronunciado busto (no era demasiado grande pero tampoco pequeño, pero era la que tenía más de las chicas), ella estaba usando un pantalón negro con rasgaduras en las piernas, una blusa rosa que hacía notar sus cuervas con un pequeño escote que deja entre ver su busto y una cola de caballo, en verdad se veía muy bien.

Al mismo instante la rubia vio a Arnold y pudo notar que se había puesto demasiado bien, tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado aunque se podría ver que era por trabajo de campo y un poco de deporte, y ahora un poco más alto que ella, seguía teniendo esa hermosa sonrisa y esa bella mirada que lo caracterizaba y que había hecho que ella se enamoraba perdidamente de él, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa roja como de niño pero ahora le quedaba bien y apretada de los músculos que lo hacía ver de maravilla.

En eso ella se dio una bofetada mental antes de que todos pudieran ver que babeaba por el y dijo:

-que te ocurre tengo changos en la cara o qué?

-no.. no, este estas muy bonita Helga

-gra..ci..as cabezón – dijo algo sonrojada

Todos se quedaron algo contrariados y se preguntaban si aún él la quería pero nadie dijo absolutamente nada pero había una persona que no le había gustado nada de lo que vio y ese era Brainy, el ya no era ese niño raro que tenía asma (ya se había curado) y ahora era uno de los más populares de la secundaria bueno ahora lo iba a ser en la preparatoria, gracias a que jugaba baseball y futbol americano tenía un gran cuerpo atlético y marcado, aun usaba lentes pero solo los usaba en clases dejando ver sus ojos hermosos ojos grises.

El se había planteado nuevamente reconquistar a Helga, ya que habían terminado hacia un año y terminaron por celos del chico ya que Wolfgang la buscaba en vez en cuando para platicar como amigos sobre alguna que otra novia que este tenía aunque también aprovechaba para estar cerca de Helga porque aun la quería.

Wolfgang y Helga habían andado la mitad de sexto grado (Wolfgang ya iba en primero de secundaria) y la mitad de primero de secundaria (durando un año más o menos) y Brainy y Helga en segundo de secundaria (durando un año).

Rhonda se dio cuenta que las miradas de muerte que hizo Brainy y antes de que pasara algo mejor sugirió algo

-que les parece que hago una fiesta en mi casa para festejar que Arnold regreso después de tantos años?

-sí, me parece estupendo- dijo Laila

Rhonda y Laila se habían puesto demasiado bonitas pero no tanto como Helga, ambas usaban el pelo suelto y vestían a la moda cada quien con sus respectivos colores que amaban.

-entonces los veo a las 6:00 pm en mi casa y no acepto un no por respuesta así que los quiero a todos

Arnold iba acercarse a Helga pero Gerald lo jalo, sintiéndose Helga aliviada

-viejo tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar, tienes que decirme que has hecho todos estos años y si ya sé que me contaste por cartas pero es mejor tener la información de primera mano

-oh, sí Gerald vamos a mi casa – dijo Arnold un poco desilusionado, no es que no le agradara ver a Gerald pero había hablado con su amigo por cartas y sabia más o menos que había hecho el pero no sabía nada de la rubia y uno de los motivos por los cuales quería regresar a Hillwood era ella, conocerla y saber si aún existía ese sentimiento entre los dos.

-y así hermano anduve con esa bella pollita porrista – dijo con entusiasmo

-oye Gerald no es que no te haya puesto atención o que no me importe pero quisiera preguntarte algo que no me ha dejado dormir desde que supe que regresaría a Hillwood

-Pataki?

-como lo supiste?

-Arnold, Arnold a veces eres demasiado predecible, vi como la mirabas en el campo y sé que te gusta

-es muy notorio?... este veras sé que quizás suene tonto o muy romántico pero todos estos años no he dejado de pensar en ella y anduve con varias chicas en San Lorenzo pero siempre recordaba a Helga y siento que aun la quiero pero a la vez no quiero confundirme y que solo sienta eso porque no la he visto o algo así, me entiendes?

-claro que lo entiendo, mmm… lo que deberías hacer es invitarla a salir o tratarla como amiga para que puedas aclarar tus sentimientos y sepas si ella aun te quiere aunque me atrevería a decir que sí que aun te quiere pero yo no podría jurártelo

-Gerald, crees que ella acepte una cita conmigo?

\- claro que si Arnie!, solo mírate eres todo un romeo

En casa de Helga

-porque Phoebe, porque el destino es así? Porque tenía que regresar?

-bueno Helga ve el lado bueno así quizás podrías continuar esa relación que dejaron en 5to grado, quizás el destino quiso unirlos de nuevo

-no Phoebe eso paso hace muchos años!, como lo has dicho en 5to grado! En la primaria! Ahora tenemos 15 años, de seguro el ya no me quiere y solo soy para él una amiga y un recuerdo bonito de la infancia

-vamos Helga no seas tan dura contigo misma yo vi cómo te veía mientras todos platicábamos, estoy segura que aún le gustas

-gustar no es lo mismo que querer… y yo… creo… que aún le quiero, aun lo amo y no sé si algún día puedo quitármelo de mi alma, de mi corazón, lo estaba intentando y pensaba que era fácil ya que no estaba pero ahora será más difícil el volvió y ya viste ahora está mucho más guapo y lindo que antes él no podría fijarse en mi nuevamente

-Helga muchos chicos en la escuela querían contigo y estoy segura que así será en la preparatoria porque pensar que a Arnold no puedas gustarle o quizás que te siga queriendo?

-Porque soy Helga G. Pataki la matona de la P.S 118, matona de la secundaria estatal y próximamente de la preparatoria y muchos de esos idiotas que querían conmigo solo lo hacían porque creían que era bonita y querían aprovecharse

-no todos, acuérdate de Brainy y Wolfgang, aunque al principio no me caía muy bien vi que es un chico muy lindo y divertido cuando se lo propone y te quería en verdad al igual que Brainy y son muy guapos

-si pero no se Phoebe, lo único que quiero es dejar de pensar en el cabeza de balón, a lo mejor y dejo alguna novia en Centroamérica o peor aún al ver a lila revivieron sentimientos en el

-mmm y porque no tratas de conocer más gente Helga, no se o quizás volver acercarte más a Brainy o Wolfgang y reanudar tu relación con ellos porque se ve que aun te quieren.

-no lo sé, Phoebe, no lo sé, aunque no sería mala idea….

**HOLA! Por favor déjenme sus reviews dejándome sus opiniones o sugerencias porfaaa! Pero no sean muy mal s es mi primer fanfic y estoy aprendiendo c:**

**También díganme que les pareció por favor para subir el segundo capítulo y saber en qué puedo mejorarlo. GRACIAS C:**


	2. Capitulo 2 REVELACIONES

**Este es un fanfic de la caricatura ¡Oye Arnold! Arnold regresa para continuar una relación con Helga pero antes deberá enfrentarse a diversos obstáculos. Y la historia se encuentra situada 4 años después de que Arnold se fuera a vivir con sus padres a San Lorenzo en Centro América.**

**Fanfic Un amor para siempre Por: Areespiral**

**NOTA: HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECE Y NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES. ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NIKELODEON Y CRAIG BARTLETT.**

**CAPITULO 2 – REVELACIONES**

El reloj dio las 6:00 de la tarde de ese día y todos empezaban a llegar a la casa de Rhonda, Rhonda una de las chicas más populares y bonitas de la cuadra usaba una falda negra y una blusa de tirantes color rojo dejando ver sus curvas y ahora tenía su pelo negro hasta la cintura pero a pesar de eso ella no tenía novio pero no era porque no le llegaran pretendientes si no porque estaba ligeramente agobiada por un sentimiento que empezó a aparecer desde la segunda mitad de 3ro de secundaria y que estaba decidida a matar como diera lugar, ese sentimiento era hacia Curly o mejor dicho Thaddeus como ahora le gustaba que le dijeran, Curly o Thaddeus ya no era ese "fenómeno" que era cuando niño, él había cambiado al entrar a la secundaria era alto, bien parecido, lucía un pelo corto peinado ligeramente hacia arriba dejando atrás ese corte de hongo y al igual que Brainy, él jugaba baseball y futbol americano haciendo que su cuerpo fuera atlético y marcado pero al igual que Helga, él se había propuesto olvidar y dejar a Rhonda atrás y se dedicó a andar con cuanta chica se le atravesara en pocas palabras era un casanova. Así que Rhonda decidió que entrando a la preparatoria andaría con ese chico de 2do año de preparatoria que quería con ella y por ese mismo motivo invito a varios chicos del 2do año.

La casa está llena aunque algunos ni siquiera conocían a Arnold pero como quiera fueron.

-Como te la estás pasando Arnold? – pregunto Rhonda

-Muy bien, gracias Rhonda por la fiesta aunque no te hubieras molestado invitando a toda esta gente que la verdad a muchos no los conozco – dijo Arnold un poco a penado

-No te preocupes querido, es para que te vayan conociendo todos y no te traten mal el primer día de preparatoria

-Como que mal? – pregunto algo preocupado

-Bueno… ya sabes porque seremos los de primer año y los grados más arriba de nosotros se aprovechan de los fenómenos o de los que simplemente no son populares y al ver que tu eres amigo mío y amigo de los demás no te harán nada

-Oh vaya, entiendo. Wolfgang y sus amigos siguen aprovechándose de ustedes?

-No, desde que entraron a la secundaria nos dejaron en paz pero fue porque… bueno porque… oh Arnold me tengo que ir, ya no hay ponche y tengo que ir por mas, discúlpame – se fue algo nerviosa por la indiscreción que iba a cometer, dejando a un Arnold algo confundido

Arnold estaba en la sala buscando a Helga pero encontró a Gerald

-Oye Gerald, no ha llegado Helga?

-Si ya llego, esta en la terraza con Phoebe. Iras a buscarla Romeo?

-La verdad no sé, en verdad tengo ganas de hablar con ella y saber que ha pasado todos estos años ya que cuando me fui acordamos no hablarnos porque no era seguro que yo volviera y no nos queríamos sentir obligados a esperarnos sin saber que iba a pasar y mira ahora estoy aquí y la verdad siento que me evita

-Dale tiempo hermano, debe ser raro para ella que aparecieras así de la nada sin avisarnos incluso a mí me sacaste una gran sorpresa

-Si ya lo creo… sabes si iré a buscarla para hablar

-Suerte Arnie!

En la terraza

Arnold entro a la terraza y vio a Helga platicando con Brainy muy contenta y aunque le pareció un tanto raro no lo saco mucho de onda ya que Gerald le había contado que cuando iban en sexto grado ellos dos se habían hecho buenos amigos y que gracias a Helga, Brainy pudo integrarse más al grupo y dejar de ser ese chico tímido. Arnold iba acercarse a Helga pero llego alguien.

-Hey Arnold!, ven vamos a contar historias de terror – le grito Sid

-Si todos acérquense – grito Stinky para que todos fueran

Todos se fueron acercando para escuchar las historias pero Arnold estaba decidido hablar con Helga así que espero a que se acercara para poder hablarle

-Hola Helga, puedo hablar contigo?

-Mmmm… de que Arnoldo? Que no ves que iré a escuchar las historias de terror?

-Si pero en verdad tengo ganas de hablar contigo – le dijo Arnold con esa sonrisa que hipnotizaba a la rubia

-Está bien pero date prisa que quiero espantar a Harold – dijo Helga que no podía negarle nada a esa sonrisa y a esos bellos ojos verdes

Entraron a la casa y se sentaron en uno de los muebles.

-Bueno Helga quiero saber que has hecho todos estos años ya que no hemos hablado desde que me fui

-Emm si… pues la verdad no he hecho mucho cabezón, solo ir a la escuela seguir siendo la brabucona de la P.S 118 y de la secundaria aunque lo más seguro que de la prepa también… Miriam ya está más lucida gracias a que Bob pasa más tiempo con ella, ahora juegan a los padres ejemplares aunque Bob me sigue cambiando el nombre – dijo algo malhumorada

-Vaya creo que son buenas noticias que tus papás estén más unidos y traten de mejor las cosas contigo, Helga

-Sí, si como sea… y tú que te has hecho zopenco?

-Bueno, el primer año con mis papás estuvimos viajando por el mundo, fuimos a todos los continentes ayudando a las personas y a los animales, fue fantástico. Los demás años restantes estuvimos en San Lorenzo ayudando a Eduardo un amigo de mis papás para controlar una plaga de insectos que afectaba las plantas medicinales de los ojos verdes y decidimos quedarnos un poco más de tiempo para ayudar en otras cosas menos graves pero que eran necesarias como que llegara el agua potable, la electricidad y crear un camino amigable con el entorno para un pequeño pueblo a mitad de la selva

-Enserio hicieron todo eso? – pregunto asombrada

-Sí, sé que es difícil de creer pero en verdad hicimos todo eso, bueno mis papás yo solo ayude en cosas sencillas – dijo modestamente

-Pues hiciste más cosas que yo jajajajaja porque en verdad yo no hice cosas así de impresionantes… solo gane algunos concursos de literatura y algunos de deportes

-Me alegro por ti Helga… y… quisiera hablar contigo de otras cosas

-De… que? – dijo levemente asustada

-De nosotros y que es lo que va a pasar?

-Co… mo que que va a pasar? Pues nada cabeza de balón quedamos como amigos y seguimos siendo amigos – eso dijo Helga para protegerse de cualquier ilusión

-Enserio? – dijo desilusionado

-Si Cabezón! Solo eso puede pasar – dijo algo alterada aunque era obvio que lo decía para proteger sus verdaderos sentimientos ya que pensaba que él no la quería

-Ok… - dijo resignado y vio cómo se alejaba Helga

-Qué te pasa Arnold? – pregunto Gerald

-Nada, Helga me acaba de decir que solo somos amigos

-QUEEEE?! Porque dijo eso? Le dijiste que la querías y aun así te dijo eso?

-No ni tiempo me dio de que le dijera lo que sentía o bueno de lo creo sentir, no lo sé Gerald a lo mejor estuvo bien que me dijera eso porque no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella, no sé si este sentimiento es verdadero o solo porque no la he visto

-Viejo creo que tendrás que aclarar tus sentimientos y saber exactamente qué quieres con ella, porque Pataki es demasiado complicada

-Ya lo creo… pero ahorita ya no quiero pensar en eso, mejor cuéntame que tal vas con Phoebe?

-Phoebe? – dijo nervioso

-Vamos somos amigos de siempre, crees que no sé qué te gusta?

-Bueno si me gusta pero viejo… ella es demasiado para mí y es demasiado linda, jamás me haría caso

-Yo siempre he pensado que a ella le gustas

-Tu crees?... no lo sé, ha salido con varios chicos y todos ellos son listos y yo… pues no soy un idiota pero tan poco soy tan listo como ellos

-Nunca la has invitado a salir?

-No… bueno una vez fuimos juntos a la feria del queso pero fue porque Helga se enfermó y no pudo ir y Helga me pidió que la acompañara

-Y no se te hace sospechoso que su mejor amiga te haya dicho específicamente a ti que la llevaras al festival del queso?

-Bueno si, me pareció algo extraño y a partir de ese día Helga y yo nos llevamos mejor… ya tiene como 3 años de eso

-A lo mejor quería que ambos se dieran cuenta que se gustan

-Mmm…

-Porque no la invitas mañana al cine?

-No puedo, mañana Phoebe y Helga se van a la casa de campo de Helga

-Desde cuando Helga tiene casa de campo?

-Desde que Big Bob Pataki extendió su imperio de localizadores por toda Europa y por ahí dicen que ahora lo expandirá por toda Latinoamérica, aunque desde hace unos meses abrió unas sucursales en México a modo de prueba y es socio de uno de los restaurantes más importantes de Hillwood

-Wow! No lo puedo creer, hace rato platique con Helga y no me dijo absolutamente nada de eso

-Bueno a Helga no le gusta decir que tiene mucho más dinero de lo que tenía antes o mejor dicho mucho más de lo que tiene Rhonda Lloyd, mucha gente dice que ella ya pertenece a la alta sociedad pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta ya que nunca dice nada pero vamos tuvo un maldito pony a los 13 años

-En su casa?

-Si pero luego lo llevaron al rancho de su abuelita a donde va cada año en vacaciones

-Vaya al parecer sí que le ha ido bien

-Más que bien, viejo

Y la fiesta siguió muy divertida y todos se la pasaron muy bien hasta llegar las 11:00 de la noche cuando todos se empezaron a ir a sus casas.

Pasaron los días hasta llegar al lunes el primer día de clases de preparatoria y para bendición o maldición de cierta rubia se topó en su casillero a una de las personas que menos quería ver.

-Hola Pataki! – dijo Wolfgang en un tono feliz y coqueto recargando uno de sus brazos en los casilleros como todo un casanova.

-Vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí al mayor de los idiotas

-Estas enojada porque no pude ir a la fiesta de bienvenida del cabeza de balón?

-JAJAJJAJAAJ ni siquiera sabía que te habían invitado y no, estoy enojada porque tendré que verte todos los días y eres insoportable

-Insoportable? Yo? Para que veas que no lo soy, te invito a almorzar

-Te ganaron, tengo que almorzar con la princesa y las demás chicas… no sé cómo diablos pudo adivinar que me invitarías a almorzar

-Este…

Cuando iba a contestar Wolfgang apareció cierto rubio

-Hola Helga, al parecer somos vecinos de casillero – dijo en tono amable y una linda sonrisa como de costumbre

-Vaya miren quien llego de jungla, Arnold el cabeza de balón! – dijo Wolfgang en tono burlón

-Hola Wolfgang – saludo sin muchas ganas

-Bueno Helga, dile a Rhonda que te deje almorzar conmigo tiene mucho que no te veo y quisiera ponerme al día contigo y saber si tendremos alguna clase juntos

-Estás loco? Tu eres de 2do y yo de 1ro no compartiremos clase – dijo molesta

-Este reprobé química y sería fantástico que tú y yo tomemos esa clase juntos… ya sabes por la química – dijo torpemente tratando de que fuera algo coqueto

-CRIMINAAAL! Adiós par de tarugos

Arnold al ver tal escena no pudo evitar sentir cierto enojo era obvio que el gorila de Wolfgang estaba interesado en Helga… pero Helga estaría interesada en él? Porque Wolfgang ya no era ese niño ancho sin chiste ahora tiene un cuerpo muy bien trabajado mejor dicho demasiado bien trabajado ya que era quarterback del equipo de la preparatoria y aparte el chico iba al gym haciendo que tenga un cuerpo perfecto, era alto, guapo, popular y tenía unos ojos verdes oscuros muy bonitos.

-Ahí te ves cabezón – se despidió Wolfgang

Arnold seguía pensando cuando llega Gerald

-Hola Arnie, llegas temprano – Hacen su ya famoso saludo

-Hola Gerald, si decidí llegar temprano para familiarizarme con la prepa pero vi algo muy raro

-Fantasmas? Porque hay muchas leyendas en esta escuela

-No, otra cosa

-Cómo qué?

-Vi a Helga hace rato platicando con Wolfgang y él estaba recargado en los casilleros de una forma como de cortejo tratando de invitar a Helga a almorzar y aparte dijo Helga que Rhonda ya sabía que eso podría pasar, fue demasiado extraño

-Oh si

-Oh si? Es lo único que me vas a decir?

-Bueno hermano no pensaba decírtelo porque pensé que era mejor que Helga te lo contara pero al parecer ella ya no quiere nada contigo

-Qué cosa? – pregunto nervioso

-Bueno cuando íbamos en sexto grado, Wolfgang iba en 1ro de secundaria se empezó a fijar en Helga ya que muchas veces jugábamos con ellos para ver quién iba a tener el campo Gerald por cierto tiempo aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que solo era un pretexto para ir porque siempre perdían y cuando ganaban nos dejaban el campo… bueno entonces la empezó a invitar a salir y se hicieron amigos, los demás estamos muy felices porque desde que eran amigos no nos molestaron mas pero cierto día cuando íbamos en la segunda mitad de sexto grado Helga nos dio la noticia que eran novios…

-QUEEE? HELGA NOVIA DE WOLFGANG?

-Si viejo, te imaginas dos de los matones de ambas escuelas novios eso era un apocalipsis pensamos que estábamos perdidos y que iba a mal influenciar a Helga pero fue todo lo contrario… bueno si era cierto que Helga se convirtió en la reina de la P.S 118 todos le temían aún más y cuando entramos a la secundaria fue lo mismo era ama y señora de la secundaria estatal pero a diferencia de lo que pensamos todo fue al revés, Wolfgang se portó muy bien con nosotros e incluso nos ayudaba para que los de 3er grado no nos hicieran nada incluso después de que Helga y el cortaron, se llevaban muy bien y se siguen llevando muy bien

-Porque no me lo conto?

-No lo sé viejo, tal vez porque te dijo que no quiere nada contigo y no creyó importante decirte esto

-Tal vez… y anduvo con alguien más?

-Seguro que quieres saber Arnie?

-Sss.. si, si quiero volver a intentar algo con Helga tengo que saber que ha hecho de su vida – dijo un Arnold decidido

-Así se habla Arnold!... bueno después de que ellos cortaran aun nadie sabe porque pasaron los meses y en 2do año ella empezó a andar con Brainy y…

-BRAINY? ESTAS HABLANDO ENSERIO?

-Si viejo con él, ellos se hicieron muy buenos amigos pero en secundaria después de que corto con Wolfgang la empezó a buscar de una forma distinta o sea la empezó a invitar a citas y ella acepto y después Brainy le conto a Lorenzo que desde el Kinder (preescolar) ha estado enamorado de Helga!, lo puedes creer hermano?!

-Jamás me hubiera imaginado algo así – dijo sorprendido

-Ni yo viejo… bueno anduvieron un tiempo más o menos como un año la verdad no recuerdo pero ella lo termino porque Brainy era algo celoso, le daban celos que Wolfgang buscara a Helga para platicar per…

-Pero no tiene nada de malo platicar – dijo Arnold interrumpiendo a Gerald

-Si lo sé pero Wolfgang seguía y sigue interesado en Helga por si no te había quedado claro con lo que viste en la mañana, el punto es que Helga se hartó de que siempre le armara una escena… aunque jamás hubo una escena pública pero Phoebe me conto que lo hizo varias veces en privado claro está pero quedaron bien siguen siendo amigos al igual que con Wolfgang, y que piensas Arnold?

-Bueno la verdad no me decepciona que Helga haya andado con otras personas al contrario me alegra porque así ha podido experimentar nuevas relaciones y sentimientos a lo mismo que yo hice, nosotros no quedamos en nada cuando me fui solo que seriamos amigos, ahora puedo decirte que aunque si sentí algo de celos y un poco de enojo al ver la escena y sé que ahora son dos personas más a parte de mí que están interesados en Helga me motiva más a luchar por ella y que me tengo que dar prisa en acércame a ella y ahora puedo decirte sinceramente que lo que siento por ella si es amor

-Vaya Viejo me sorprendes, jamás pensé que reaccionaras de esta forma tan madura y que comprendieras todo tan rápido, quizás yo hubiera tardado algo de tiempo

-Se podría decir que fue gracias a Wolfgang que logre ver mis verdaderos sentimientos sin pensar que solo era porque no la había visto y me hizo confirmarlo el hablar contigo sobre este tema y que me contaras toda la verdad

-Me alegra que tus sentimientos se hayan aclarado y la verdad no te imaginaba pensando de otra forma aunque debo decirte otra cosa más…

-Qué? – dijo algo alarmado

-Ya que estas decidido ir por Helga debo decirte que Big Bob Pataki adora a Wolfgang, cuando ellos andaban decía que era el chico ideal para una Pataki

-Creo que será más difícil agradarle al gran Bob que tratar de hablar con Helga sobre nosotros

-Ni que lo digas viejo, al principio rechazaba a Brainy hasta que se enteró que jugaba futbol americano y que sus papás tenían acciones en la bolsa y varios amigos en la política al igual que él, ya sabes que para Bob es indispensable ser un matón o tener algo que ofrecerle a sus hijas y Wolfgang en eso lleva la delantera aparte de ser un matón, jugar futbol americano que según palabras de Big Bob es un juego de hombres, la familia de Wolfgang logro tener una cadena de hoteles por todo el país y parte de Europa así que la tienes difícil, Arnold

-Nunca pensé que los padres de Wolfgang tuvieran una cadena hotelera y que los padres de Brainy tuvieran amigos influyentes… Y si creo que la tengo difícil pero no imposible, lograre que Helga vuelva a mi lado y también le agradare al Gran Bob

-Eso es tener fe y un gran optimismo hermano

-Es lo que mis abuelos me han enseñado, Gerald, jamás darme por vencido

CONTINUARA….

**GRACIAS Sofy-Yuli, Kaialina y Anjiluz por leer este fic :3 en verdad me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y espero y este 2do capitulo también sea de su agrado. Perdón por no actualizar antes pero tuve que hacer muchas entregas de la universidad para el día jueves 30 porque el viernes 1ro de mayo empezaba el mega puente :v no sé si todas partes de México empezó desde el viernes pero al menos en mi estado si y teníamos que adelantar muchas entregas, espero actualizar antes del domingo. **

**Espero y estén bien y dejan reviews :3 y también gracias si alguien leyó este fic y no ha dejado reviews c:**


	3. Capitulo 3 MAL ENTENDIDO

**Este es un fanfic de la caricatura ¡Oye Arnold! Arnold regresa para continuar una relación con Helga pero antes deberá enfrentarse a diversos obstáculos. Y la historia se encuentra situada 4 años después de que Arnold se fuera a vivir con sus padres a San Lorenzo en Centro América.**

**Fanfic Un amor para siempre Por: Areespiral**

**NOTA: HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECE Y NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES. ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NIKELODEON Y CRAIG BARTLETT.**

**CAPITULO 3 – MAL ENTENDIDO**

La pandilla había quedado junta en el 1° A de la Preparatoria 118, estaban esperando al maestro de biología en el salón de clases cuando cierta pelirroja se acercó a Arnold.

-Hola Arnold, ese día en la fiesta no pudimos hablar y quería saber cómo has estado en estos años?

-Hola Lila, muy bien gracias por preguntar… y tú? – algo asombrado

\- igual muy bien… no quiero que pienses que soy una grosera pero quiero preguntarte algo…

\- sí, que es?

\- es sobre tu primo Arnie… haz hablado con él? Te ha preguntado por mí? – pregunto algo ansiosa

\- la verdad Lila no he hablado con él, desde que me fui de viaje no lo he visto y no sé nada de él… pero en estos días le enviare una carta para saber cómo esta y avisarle de mi regreso, quieres que le mande saludos de parte tuya?

\- oh sí! Por favor Arnold, este la última vez que lo vi fui algo grosera con él y la verdad no quiero que este enojado conmigo

\- no te preocupes Lila yo le mandare saludos y tratare de averiguar si está enojado contigo pero porque piensas eso? – pregunto un curioso Arnold

-Bueno es algo largo y difícil de explicar… y no creo que sea el momento porque ya llego el maestro

\- Ok espero y me puedas contar otro día

\- Por supuesto Arnold – se retiró a su lugar

Mientras tanto a lo lejos cierta rubia los veía con un poco de rabia y fue como un dejavu al ver tal escena

-Estas bien Helga? – pregunto Phoebe

\- Esto es a lo que me refiero Phoebe, te dije que el cabezón ese seguía interesado en Lila

\- Pero ella fue quien lo busco, no el

\- Y eso que importa? De seguro antes de entrar al salón Arnold la invito a una cita y Lila lo acaba de rechazar

\- Como puedes estar tan segura de eso, Helga?

\- No viste sus caras! Estaban serios, no recuerdas que así era cuando éramos niños – dijo algo histérica

\- Si, pero eso no quiere decir que la haya invitado a salir

\- Ese pequeño gusano!, le sigue gustando – dijo Helga ignorando a su amiga

\- Helga? Helga? – pregunto Phoebe algo alarmada

\- A ver qué pasa allá atrás? – pregunto un enojado maestro

\- Nada profesor, perdón – dijo Phoebe

\- Ok, empecemos con la clase

Pasaron las horas hasta llegar la hora del almuerzo, todas las chicas se juntaron en una mesa y los chicos alejados de ellas por escasas dos, tres mesas

-Y bueno cuéntame Helga, Wolfgang si te invito a almorzar?

\- Si, pero aquí la pregunta es cómo lo sabias tú?

\- Porque es obvio querida, aun te quiere

\- Estas muy loca, esas vacaciones en Hawái te hicieron mal

\- Para nada, al contrario hicieron que me relajara de maravilla, la que debería de ir para relajarse eres tú, estas muy a la defensiva Helga

\- Para nada, pero ya que no me quieres decir cómo es que sabes lo del almuerzo mejor cuéntanos ¿desde cuando te gusta Curly?, princesa

\- Que te pasa!? A mi gustarme ese fenómeno se ve que aún no me conoces y lo que te dije es verdad no se necesitar ser muy listo para darse cuenta que el babea por ti… hubiera dejado que almorzaras con él porque en verdad estas insoportable – dijo asustada pero a la vez tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

\- Jajajajaja porque te pones así? Es una simple pregunta para molestar – aunque Helga lo había hecho para saber si estaba en lo correcto y obtuvo una respuesta positiva en su sospecha

\- Chicas no peleen hoy es un día para estar todas juntas y unidas porque es el primer día de clases y también para ver a qué actividades extracurriculares entraremos– dijo Nadine para tratar de salvar a su amiga ante la indiscreción de Helga

\- Esa es una buena pregunta, yo tengo pensado meterme al club de ciencias o al de idiomas – dijo Phoebe acomodándose sus lentes

\- Ciencias? Pero que aburrido Phoebe, aquí el chiste es escapar un poco de la escuela y escoger algo que no tenga mucho que ver con ella… yo quiero entrar al club de porristas – dijo algo entusiasmada Rhonda

Y empezaron a discutir cual sería el mejor club para entrar ya que querían estar todas juntas o por lo menos algunas cuantas en uno solo, en eso llega alguien a la mesa de las chicas

-Y tu Helga, a que club tienes pensado meterte? – dijo Wolfgang

\- Que te importa – contesto malhumorada

\- Vamos Pataki cuéntanos a cual entraras?

\- Pues ya que tanto quieres saber entrare al de Baseball

\- Que mal, yo pensé que entrando a la prepa escogerías un deporte un poco más rudo como el futbol americano para que estuvieras conmigo

\- Perdón? – contesto un tanto sorprendida, confundida y con el ceño fruncido que tanto la caracteriza

\- Jajajajaja me encanta cuando pones esa cara… bueno me voy tengo que ir con Edmund a patear algunos traseros pero en la salida te veo – salió algo deprisa

\- Pero que le pasa a este idiota? – dijo Helga

\- Por lo visto no te dejara en paz mientras este el en la preparatoria – dijo Rhonda

\- Si, desgraciadamente tratara de estar como chicle conmigo

\- Pues a mí se me hace muy romántico y tierno que quiera pasar tiempo contigo Helga eso demuestra un gran interés en ti – dijo una soñadora Lila

\- Romántico? Romántico estas diciendo? Estas loca – dijo Helga

En la mesa de los chicos se habían dado cuenta de como Wolfgang seguía teniendo interés por Pataki pero sobre todo un rubio con cabeza de balón junto con su amigo tenían un mayor interés que los demás

-Se ve que no pierde oportunidad para acercarse a Helga – dijo Gerald

\- Si ya me di cuenta – dijo algo molesto Arnold

\- Aun no puedo creer que Wolfgang este enamorado de Helga – dijo Stinky

\- Aquí lo que no puedo creer es que Wolfgang tenga sentimientos – dijo Sid en modo burlón

\- Jajajajajaja créanme que si no viera esto jamás lo creería – dijo Harold

\- Pero bueno tenemos que reconocer que se ven bien juntos y si regresaran serian la pareja de matones más tierna – dijo Sid

\- Eso es cierto porque cuando Wolfgang andaba con Helga era demasiado cursi jajajajajaja – dijo Harold que no podía contener la risa

\- Espero y no te moleste Arnold que estemos hablando sobre ellos – dijo Sid algo preocupado

\- No te preocupes Sid, no pasa nada – dijo Arnold un poco desalentado

\- Cállense que ahí viene Brainy con Lorenzo y ya saben cómo se pone – dijo Stinky en voz baja

\- A que te refieres? – pregunto Arnold con curiosidad

\- Brainy alucina a Wolfgang y se pone de intenso cuando nos oye hablar sobre Helga y Wolfgang o los ve juntos, hermano – contesto Gerald

\- Ya saben a qué club entraran? – pregunto Lorenzo

\- No y no estoy muy seguro si deseo entrar a uno y tú? – dijo Harold

-Tengo pensando meterme al club de ajedrez o al de idiomas – respondio Lorenzo

\- Que aburrido! – grito Stinky

\- Yo quiero meterme al de danza o teatro – llego Eugene alegremente danzando pero al llegar a la besa resbalo y grito – Estoy bien!

\- Yo entrare al de baseball junto con Stinky y Gerald… y tu Arnold? – dijo Sid

\- No lo había pensado pero creo que baseball es muy buena idea así que creo que será ese

\- Nadie entrara al club de futbol americano? – pregunto Brainy

\- Estas loco? Wolfgang es el quarterback y ayudante del entrenador y los entrenamientos son muy pesados – dijo un asustado Harold

La cara de Brainy cambio al escuchar el nombre de Wolfgang y se enojó aún más al escuchar que era el quarterback y favorito del entrenador y todos voltearon a ver a Harold con cara de desaprobación

-No me importa que ese payaso este en el equipo de americano, yo entrare – dijo con molestia Brainy

\- Estas seguro? – pregunto Gerald

\- Por supuesto, soy igual de bueno que el

\- Pero cambiando de tema no han visto a Sheena? – pregunto Sid tratando de romper el ambiente tenso

\- Ya déjala en paz o la terminaras fastidiando, debe de estar con las chicas – dijo con fastidio Gerald

\- No, no está por eso pregunto

\- Entonces no lo sé, aunque no deberías de preocuparte debe estar por ahí predicando la paz jajajajaja – dijo graciosamente Gerald

\- No te rías, a ella la quiero mucho y es mi novia

\- No te pongas así es un chiste

\- Ya sabes cómo es Sid con respecto a Sheena aparte de sensible es muy celoso jajajajaja – dijo Lorenzo

\- Tú hablas así porque no te enamoras de nadie – respondió Harold

\- Así es, enamorarme no está en mis planes pero tu si de Patty, no? – haciéndole una mueca de esas que ponen los amigos cuando te hablan de la persona que te gusta

\- Patty es una gran persona y la quiero

\- Y pensar que antes te daban asco las niñas jajajjajaj – dijo Stinky

-Bueno ya déjenme, nunca pensé que llegaran a ser lindas

-Cuando piensas decirle lo que sientes? – pregunto Arnold

\- No lo sé, quizás le gusta alguien mas

-Quedándote ahí jamás vas a saberlo, deberías dejar ese miedo y decirle – dijo Gerald

En ese instante llegan las chicas a la mesa

-Oigan no les gustaría ir al cine saliendo de la escuela? Les diría que jugáramos baseball pero en el cine está el gemelo malvado VII y me pareció buena idea ir todos a verla, que dicen? – dijo Rhonda

-Por supuesto preciosa! – exclamo Curly

-Aléjate fenómeno!

-Si Rhonda por supuesto que iremos – dijo Gerald

Mientras todos hablaban de la película, Lila se separó del grupo y le hablo a Arnold para terminar la plática que habían iniciado en la mañana.

-Arnold puedo hablar contigo acerca de tu primo?

-Por supuesto Lila, vamos al patio

Helga había observado cómo se habían ido a platicar al patio y su sangre hervía del coraje, de celos como cuando era niña. Aunque no fue la única que se percató de ello y no tardaron en hacer bromas de dicha escena.

-Creen que Arnold aun le interesa Lila?- pregunto Stinky

-No lo sé, yo creo que no porque ella le hablo… quizás necesite algún consejo porque ya saben que Lila jamás le hizo caso a Arnold – dijo Lorenzo

-En eso tienes mucha razón pero Arnold puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere algo – dijo Harold

-Quizás tengas razón pero la verdad yo no veo que el tengo interés por Lila creo que desde hace mucho tiene otros intereses… verdad Helga?- dijo Rhonda regresándole la agresión de hace rato

-A mí que me preguntas, princesa? Como si yo lo supiera, tengo mejores cosas que hacer y en que interesarme

-Así como en qué?

-Por ejemplo en saber si cierta señorita tiene sentimientos por algún fenómeno local

Los chicos como siempre no entendieron ni siquiera el propio Curly y las chicas intentaban calmarlas, mientras en el patio Lila y Arnold platicaban.

-Arnold, tu sabes perfectamente que me gusta mucho tu primo… bueno más allá de gustarme lo he llegado a querer muchísimo ya que hace una año él y yo regresamos…

-Eso es muy bueno Lila, y como vas con él?

-Regresamos pero terminamos a los 8 meses…

-Puedo saber porque?

-Claro pero no sé si te vaya a gustar la respuesta… el andaba conmigo para darle celos a Helga, a él aún le gusta o gustaba la verdad no lo sé desde que cortamos no le he vuelto hablar

-Pensé que ya no le interesaba Helga y porque no has hablado con él?

-Porque me enoje mucho y le reclame muy feo y me dijo que no me quería volver a ver y en ese momento no me importo lo que me dijo pero me siento mal en saber que en cualquier momento vendrá a verte y quizás salga con nosotros y que me ignore

-Pero Lila no crees que quizás ya no este enojado contigo? Y si lo llega a estar créeme que hare lo necesario para que arregle las cosas contigo y estoy seguro que ya no le interesa Helga

-Porque lo dices?

-Porque si fuera asi hubiera venido a Hillwood para tratar de estar cerca de ella, no lo crees?

-Creo que tienes razón pero me siento muy triste – dijo Lila mientras empezaba a llorar

-Todo estará bien Lila – Arnold intenta consolar a Lila y la abraza

Harold que estaba dentro de la cafetería se asoma por la ventana y ve esa escena pero desde una perspectiva donde no se ve que Lila llora

-Miren es Arnold abrazando a Lila!, les dije que era muy insistente – grito Harold

-QUEEE?! No lo puedo creer – grito Rhonda mientras todos corrían a ver por la ventana mientras tanto Helga estaba que quería llorar pero no expreso ni una palabra

-No lo puedo creer – dijo Gerald un tanto molesto e incrédulo por tal escena ya que en estos años se había llevado bien con Helga y pudo ver la cara de tristeza que ella puso – Sera que todo lo que me dijo acerca de Helga es mentira? – pensó el moreno

Sonó la campana y todos caminaron al salón mientras murmuraban tal escena, Brainy se acercó sutilmente a Helga

-Te dije que ese seguía detrás de Lila

-Déjame en paz estúpido, no me interesa

-Deberías de considerar volver conmigo o al menos reconsiderar todas las citas que me has rechazado

-Prefiero volverme mono que reconsiderar algo contigo, idiota – entro una Helga muy enojada al salón seguida de Brainy

Arnold que ya estaba sentando en su pupitre vio el enojo de la rubia

-Porque estará tan molesta, Gerald?

-Aparte de que Brainy de seguro la venia molestando porque otra razón crees que sea Romeo?

-A que te refieres?

-A tu abrazo con Lila o como diría Helga con señorita Perfección

-Oh vamos Gerald! Me estaba contando lo que había pasado con Arnie, a mi Lila no me interesa desde hace años y si la abrace es porque se puso a llorar

-Enserio? Pero nosotros no vimos que estuviera llorando… rayos creo que vimos desde un ángulo engañoso

-Es lo que me parece pero si tu pensaste así no me imagino que estará pensando Helga – dijo desalentado

-Oh hermano, lo siento… si tan solo Harold no hubiera volteado hacia la ventana…

-Espero y todos piensen que es un mal entendido

-Oye Arnold! Ya nos dimos cuenta que te sigue interesando Lila. Gracias ahora solo quedamos dos jajajajajaja – dijo Brainy en tono burlón

-No puede ser ahora ese idiota tendrá mucha más ventaja – dijo Arnold

-Arnold no creí que siguieras detrás de Lila, a decir verdad creí que te interesaba Helga – dijo Rhonda

-Tú también crees que Lila me interesa?

-No solo yo, todo el salón piensa así

-Pero no es así, ella no me interesa…

-Buen día jóvenes, seré su maestro de química y empezaremos…. – entro el maestro e interrumpió al pobre de Arnold.

Las siguientes horas pasaron muy lentas, incomodas y estresantes para los dos rubios, Helga por su parte no sabía qué hacer y Arnold no sabía cómo solucionar ese mal entendido.

Al finalizar las clases todos estaban reunidos afuera de la escuela para ir al cine mientras algunos discutían que si era mejor ver el Gemelo Malvado VIII o las Verduras Malvadas III, Phoebe se acercó a su amiga

-Helga… estas bien? No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde el almuerzo

\- Si Phoebe no te preocupes… ya estaba preparada para algo así, te dije que ese cabezón aun sentía algo por Lila, la señorita Perfección

-No crees que quizás es un mal entendido?

-Mal entendido? Tú los viste al igual que yo la estaba abrazando

-Si pero podría tener otra explicación porque a decir verdad yo no creo que el sienta algo por ella

-Ay Phoebe…

-Hola Helga! Podría hablar contigo? – pregunto Arnold

-Qué diablos quieres, Artemio?

-Quería saber si… quisieras ir conmigo al cine… ya sé que iremos con los demás pero me refiero que si caminamos juntos, nos sentamos juntos…. – fue interrumpido por Helga

-Estás loco? Será mejor que vayas con Lila porque yo iré con otra persona

-Qué? Que tú que?! – dijeron sorprendidos Arnold y Phoebe

-Despierta cabeza de balón! No eres el único que anda quedando con alguien – dijo Helga molesta

-Con quien iras? –Pregunto Arnold

-Con… A mira! ahí viene – dijo señalando hacia la puerta de la escuela

**CONTINUARA….**

**A quien invito Helga? Con que motivo lo hizo? Porque no le dijo nada a su mejor amiga? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo!**

**Sé que tiene mucho que no actualizo y a lo mejor ya nadie me lee, pero había estado algo ocupada y en vacaciones estuve trabajando pero espero les guste (si alguien lo lee) y me digan en que puedo mejorar o alguna idea.**

**Que tengan lindo día! :3**


	4. Capitulo 4 CINE

**CAPITULO 4**

**Este es un fanfic de la caricatura ¡Oye Arnold! Arnold regresa para continuar una relación con Helga pero antes deberá enfrentarse a diversos obstáculos. Y la historia se encuentra situada 4 años después de que Arnold se fuera a vivir con sus padres a San Lorenzo en Centro América.**

**Fanfic Un amor para siempre Por: Areespiral**

**NOTA: HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECE Y NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES. ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NIKELODEON Y CRAIG BARTLETT.**

*PARTE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR*

Al finalizar las clases todos estaban reunidos afuera de la escuela para ir al cine mientras algunos discutían que si era mejor ver el Gemelo Malvado VIII o las Verduras Malvadas III, Phoebe se acercó a su amiga

-Helga… estas bien? No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde el almuerzo

\- Si, Phoebe no te preocupes… ya estaba preparada para algo así, te dije que ese cabezón aun sentía algo por Lila, la señorita Perfección

-No crees que quizás es un mal entendido?

-Mal entendido? Tú los viste al igual que yo la estaba abrazando

-Si pero podría tener otra explicación porque a decir verdad yo no creo que el sienta algo por ella

-Ay Phoebe…

-Hola Helga! Podría hablar contigo? – interrumpió Arnold

-Qué diablos quieres, Artemio?

-Quería saber si… quisieras ir conmigo al cine… ya sé que iremos con los demás pero me refiero que si caminamos juntos, nos sentamos juntos…. – fue interrumpido por Helga

-Estás loco? Será mejor que vayas con Lila porque yo iré con otra persona

-Qué? Que tú que?! – dijeron sorprendidos Arnold y Phoebe

-Despierta cabeza de balón! No eres el único que anda quedando con alguien – dijo Helga molesta

-Con quien iras? –Pregunto Arnold

-Con… A mira! ahí viene – dijo señalando hacia la puerta de la escuela

-CONTINUACION….

-Hola preciosa! – dijo Wolfgang muy feliz

-No me digas así, no hagas que me arrepienta – dijo Helga

-Hola Wolfgang – saludo Phoebe un poco desconcertada

-Hola Phoebe! Perdón no te había visto… el niño de la jungla también está aquí

-Hola – dijo un muy triste Arnold

Mientras todos aún seguían discutiendo por cual película ver, Gerald se percató de la situación y le hablo a Arnold.

-Arnold! Ven

-Bueno me tengo que ir Gerald me habla

-Lo que digas cabezón – dijo Helga

Estando ya apartados de todos Gerald hablo

-Que hace Wolfgang aquí? – Dijo Gerald

\- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, al parecer ira con nosotros al cine… al parecer será una especie de cita entre Helga y el

-QUEEEE!? Lo estás diciendo enserio?

-Le pregunte que si quería ir conmigo al cine y me dijo que no porque la acompañaría alguien más y cuando me iba a decir quien, el apareció y le dijo preciosa

-No puede ser!, espero y no estén quedando nuevamente

-Al parecer si Gerald – dijo desconsolado

-Quizás vayan en plan de amigos… o quizás lo hizo porque está molesta por lo que paso en el receso, no lo crees así hermano?

-Puede que tengas razón pero si es la segunda opción entonces quiere decir que ella cree que tengo algo que ver con Lila y que piensa salir nuevamente con Wolfgang

-Eso no lo digas ni de chiste, lo que debes hacer es hablar con Helga y explicarle todo porque si no pasara una desgracia

-Lo hare pero es obvio que ahora no, tengo miedo que aun sienta algo por el

-Si en verdad sintiera algo por él, hubieran regresado hace mucho

-Lo sé pero ni tu ni yo sabemos porque se separaron… quizás ya arreglaron sus diferencias o algún mal entendido que tenían

-Hermano, si tu teoría es cierta lo siento mucho

-Gerald en verdad no sé qué hacer… bueno si se pero tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda pasar, que todo salga mal

-Piensa positivo Arnold eso siempre te ha servido toda tu vida

-Si pero con Helga todo es distinto es demasiado complicada y hacerla entrar en razón es muy difícil y sabes bien que sí, desde preescolar ella es así, siempre ha sido así…

-Mira hermano ahorita no podemos hacer nada con respecto la "cita" de Helga con Wolfgang así que olvida todo esto por un momento y disfruta el día, la película y a nosotros tus amigos que tenemos años de no verte

-Tienes razón, es lo mejor… por hoy

Todos se acercaron aunque cada quien iba en su grupito de amigos más cercanos y se fueron caminando rumbo al cine platicando de muchas cosas

-Porque Helga esta con ese orangután? – dijo un muy molesto Brainy

-Celos? La verdad no se y tú que pensabas que hoy iba a ser tu día, pero ve el lado positivo Arnold se quitó solito del camino, solo te falta Wolfgang – dijo Lorenzo

-No estoy tan seguro que ese siga enamorado de Lila

-Porque lo dices?

-Es fácil, Arnold trataría de saber un poco más de Lila y la hubiera invitado al cine pero se acercó a Helga… y en el almuerzo yo vi que ella se acercó a Arnold, no el a ella casi nadie lo noto

-Puede que tengas razón pero quizás termino mal con Helga hace años y quiere llevarse bien con ella ahora que regreso

-No Lorenzo, he visto cómo la ve… la mira distinto a las demás, eso es amor

-Pero que romántico me saliste Brainy jajajajajajaja

-Se me olvidaba que para ti el amor no existe– dijo Brainy con fastidio

-No es que no exista pero simplemente siento que estoy muy joven para enamorarme de alguien, quiero disfrutar mi vida sin algún compromiso tan pronto, en conclusión no soy tan intenso como tú o como nuestros amigos

-A que te refieres con intensos? – pregunto algo desconcertado

-Si la chica que les gusta les hace caso y la quieren de verdad ya están pensando en toda una vida juntos y no se dan cuenta que aún estamos en preparatoria… es más estamos empezando la preparatoria

-Si pero tú nunca te has dejado llevar por tus sentimientos y referente a lo demás, sabes perfectamente que yo a Helga la he querido desde hace años y mi mayor sueño es estar toda la vida a su lado porque se cómo es ella, sé que no es esa fría y dura persona que les hace ver a ustedes, yo la he visto en sus peores y mejores momentos y ahora vienen esos dos a decir que la conocen bien y que la quieren pero aquí el único que la conoce a la perfección soy yo

-Pero tú conoces todas sus facetas porque eras un maldito stalker jajajajajaja

-Cállate! Contigo no se puede – dijo Brainy muy molesto

Al llegar al cine todos empiezan a platicar sobre qué cosas compraran y con quienes se sentaran

-Cállense! Entonces quedamos que veríamos el Gemelo malvado VIII

-Pero esa da mucho miedo – dijo Harold asustado

-De eso se trata niño rosa que de miedo pero si quieres puedes entrar solo a ver Los conejitos salvan la pradera – dijo Helga

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – todos rieron

-Eso es para bebés! Está bien veremos esa tonta película

-Señorita me da 15 boletos para el Gemelo malvado VII – dijo Rhonda

Ya dentro del cine un poco más apartados de los demás estaban Helga y Wolfgang

-Me encanta que seas así

-Así cómo? – dijo algo desconcertada

-Así como eres, mandona, que impongas miedo y poder… pero también en el fondo eres linda, tierna, amable y muy romántica

-Wolfgang, acepte venir contigo al cine pero no para que estuvieras con este tipo de cosas

-Tengo que aprovechar, uno nunca sabe cuándo volverás a aceptarme otra invitación… aunque esta invitación solo la aceptaste porque irían todos, eso hace que me sienta un poco mal porque quiere decir que no quieres estar a solas conmigo pero también quiere decir que quizás extrañas mi compañía

-Acertaste niño bonito pero no te hagas ilusiones y mejor cómprame palomitas, refresco y claro no pueden faltar unos nachos

-Claro princesa – dijo Wolfgang muy feliz

-No me digas así – volteo Helga a verlo con molestia

-Me encantas Helga

Dentro de la sala se empezaron a acomodar en parejas…

-Phoebe te gustaría sentarte conmigo? – dijo Gerald

-Claro… - dijo Phoebe apenada

-Wolfgang sentémonos junto a Phoebe

-Sí me parece bien – dijo Wolfgang

Al otro extremo de la sala estaba Brainy viendo dicha escena su amada Helga sentándose a lado de Wolfgang

-Te dije que la ibas hartar… la tenías y la perdiste tu solito sin ayuda - dijo Lorenzo

-Cállate! Ese idiota no se va a quedar con Helga

-Sí, si lo que digas… Harold por acá! – dijo Lorenzo

-Ya voy! Apártame lugar voy por más dulces – grito Harold

-Disculpa Nadine, quisieras sentarte conmigo? – dijo Stinky algo apenado

-Claro Stinky – dijo Sheena apenada

-NADINE! Como es que te vas a sentar con él y no conmigo?! – dijo Rhonda muy enojada

-Perdón Rhonda pero en verdad quiero sentarme con Stinky, siéntate con alguien mas

-Siéntate conmigo primor! Pero solo no te emociones porque no le pertenezco a nadie – dijo un coqueto Curly

-Estás loco! Si nunca me has interesado que te hace pensar que lo hare ahora? Pero me sentare contigo porque no quiero estar sola

-Acepta que te gusto porque puedes sentarte con Lila pero estas aquí conmigo

-Estas muy mal fenómeno, Lila está en la entrada de la sala con Arnold y por eso estoy aceptando sentarme contigo

-Hablas enserio? Arnold con Lila? Pensé que a Arnold le interesaba Helga – dijo pensativo

-Si yo también pensé lo mismo pero creo que nos equivocamos

-Mmm… no lo sé, algo no me cuadra y mucho menos que Helga este con Wolfgang

-De Helga no me sorprende, tantos años Wolfgang detrás de ella era cuestión de tiempo para que salieran de nuevo

-Quizás… pero sin embargo no me cuadra

Entraron a la sala Sid y Sheena y se sentaron y un poco atrás entraron Lila y Arnold

-Oh Arnold! Perdón por seguirte contando mis penas seguirán pensando que aun te gusto y que tenemos algo que ver… - fue interrumpida por Arnold

-No te preocupes Lila, durante la función todos se van a dar cuenta que tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver porque a pesar de que llegamos juntos y nos sentemos juntos, nosotros no nos vamos a comportar como una pareja

-Tienes mucha razón Arnold, por eso me gusta hablar contigo siempre encuentras una solución a todo y es porque piensas muy positivamente

-Gracias Lila, pero vamos sentémonos a lado de Rhonda al parecer necesita un poco de ayuda… o bueno eso refleja su cara

Empezó la película y todos estaban callados y atentos a cualquier cosa para no ser espantados por sus mismos amigos o por la película.

Todo iba muy bien pero justo en el clímax de la película apareció una escena aterradora donde la mayoría de la pandilla grito pero a pesar del relajo que provoco dicha escena todos pudieron ver como Lila abrazo muy fuerte a Arnold…

-Perdón Arnold… este me asusté mucho – dijo sonrojada

-No te preocupes Lila, es normal que te espantaras

-Oh gracias Arnold por ser tan comprensivo… te importaría si sujeto tu brazo? tengo miedo

-No descuida… - dijo algo preocupado

Mientras tanto en otro extremo de la sala

-Al parecer solo tienes que preocuparte de Wolfgang, no lo crees Brainy?

-Sí, creo que me equivoque, al parecer el cabezón aun le interesa Lila

Nuestra rubia que estaba sentada junto con Wolfgang, Phoebe y Gerald detrás de Lila y Arnold pudieron ver dicha escena muy bien y no le agrado nada a Helga

*Estúpido cabeza de balón fui una estúpida al pensar aunque por un minuto que había sido un mal entendido lo que paso en la mañana, si le sigue interesando la señorita Perfección… Creo que ya es tiempo de dejarlo atrás definitivamente….* – pensaba Helga cuando fue interrumpida por Wolfgang

-Helga? En qué piensas? – pregunto preocupado

-Yo? En nada importante, solo que me acabo de acordar que Bob me dijo que llegara temprano y mira donde estoy, me va a regañar – mintió Helga

-No te preocupes, yo te llevo a tu casa así no te regaña y de paso platico un rato con el que ya tiene mucho que no lo hago

-Acepto pero antes quiero un helado

-Lo que pidas Helga – dijo Wolfgang muy alegre y siguió viendo la película

*No sé por qué me gusta complicarme la vida con ese gusano teniendo a Wolfgang que es tan lindo y tierno conmigo…quizás sea mejor que… mejor veo la película* - pensó Helga

Mientras tanto Rhonda…

*No puedo creer que me haya equivocado al pensar que Arnold aun quería a Helga… se ve muy a gusto con Lila, ya no sé qué pensar es tan raro todo esto y… hablando de raros que pasa con Curly? Porque no me acosa? O intenta sus múltiples y fallidos planes para llamar mi atención, serán ciertos los rumores que le interesa la chica de 2do? Eso es inaceptable! Nadie es más bonita que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd… espera porque me importa? Eso me beneficia a mí que se fije en alguien más y me deje en paz, o quizás en verdad Cur… Thaddeus me está interesando y mucho? Vamos Rhonda ese fenómeno no puede interesarte mejor ponte a ver la película y deja de pensar tonterías* pensó Rhonda

Paso el tiempo y la película llego a su fin, todos estaban afuera del cine comentando sobre la película con sus respectivas parejas o grupos de amigos

-Phoebe sé que te dije que te llevaría a tu casa pero no te importaría si me voy con Arnold? Tengo que hablar con el – dijo preocupado

-No te preocupes Gerald, me iré con Helga y Wolfgang

-Muchas gracias! Te veo mañana – exclamo y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a una Phoebe en las nubes

Gerald pasó corriendo por donde estaba Arnold y le dijo:

-Hermano tenemos que irnos acuérdate que me ayudarías con algunas cosas en mi casa, recuerdas?

-Aaaa si… Bueno Lila me tengo que ir tengo que ayudar a Gerald, hasta mañana – dijo Arnold captando muy bien el mensaje

-Los veo mañana – dijo Lila sonriente

-Oye Lila, que pasa entre tú y Arnold? – pregunto Rhonda

-Entre nosotros no pasa nada, solo somos amigos

-Segura? Porque todos vimos otra cosa dentro de la función

-Oh! Este Arnold es muy amable y me presto su brazo porque tenía miedo

-Entonces no tienen nada que ver?

-Por supuesto que no pero a veces siento que Arnold aun le intereso

-Si es lo que muchos de nosotros pensamos

-Ya llego mi chofer, quieren que los lleve? – dijo Lorenzo

-Sí, porque comí mucho y no creo poder caminar demasiado – dijo Harold

-JAJAJAJAJAJA eres un gordinflón – dijo Helga burlándose

-Cállate orejas de chivo!

-Cállate tu, niño rosa!

Mientras ellos discutían todos subían a la limusina de Lorenzo

-Harold ya súbete… Ustedes vienen con nosotros? – dijo Lorenzo refiriéndose a Helga, Phoebe y Wolfgang

-No te preocupes Lorenzo, ellas se irán conmigo a dos cuadras esta la oficina de mi papá y le pediré prestado un auto porque el mío lo deje en la escuela

-Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana

Caminaron y llegaron a la oficina del papá de Wolfgang, tomaron un auto llevaron a Phoebe a su casa y finalmente llegaron a casa de Helga y entraron a casa de la rubia

-Gracias por traerme, me salvaras de Bob

-De nada sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti

-Ya vas a empezar? Te dije que no hicieras eso

-Ok no lo hare… por hoy

-Jovencita! Te dije que llegaras temprano porque iríamos al centro comercial a buscar el regalo para tu hermana – dijo Bob enojado bajando las escaleras

-Hola Bob! – dijo Wolfgang

-Hola hijo! Tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Bob mientras Helga voltea los ojos no por fastidio pero si una expresión de no puede ser en verdad aun lo adora

-Perdón por retrasar a Helga pero la invite a ver una película

-No te preocupes, sé que mientras este contigo está muy bien – dijo muy feliz

-Gracias por la confianza, bueno yo me retiro solo pase a dejar a Helga y saludarlo

-No gustas acompañarnos al centro comercial?

-Gracias Bob pero tengo que regresar a la casa para arreglarme porque tengo una cena con mis papás en el club

-Se me olvido por completo la cena en el club, me puedes saludar a tus papás y disculparme con los socios porque a las 10:00 que es la cena llega mi hija Olga y pasaremos por ella al aeropuerto

-Por supuesto yo paso sus recados pero no se preocupe la cena es para anunciar la campaña de publicidad

-Me alegro que no sea algo tan importante, bueno entonces nos vemos después y me da mucho gusto que ustedes estén volviéndose a frecuentar

-A mí también me alegra mucho, hasta luego y hasta mañana Helga

-Sí, sí, si hasta mañana – dijo Helga tratando de que Bob no imaginara nada romántico mientras Wolfgang se iba

-Me alegra que vuelvas a frecuentar a Wolfgang y que en un futuro cercano ustedes regresen y se casen, es el hombre perfecto para una Pataki, se parece tanto a mí a su edad… si ustedes llegan a casarse el manejara el imperio de localizadores y los negocios de su padre

-Bob, solo somos amigos, amigos si entiendes que es eso? – dijo Helga fastidiada por el discurso que siempre decía referente a Wolfgang

-Lo se jovencita pero él es…

-Sí, si lo sé, él es el hombre perfecto para una Pataki

-Exacto y me alegro que lo sepas Olga

-Helga! Papá, Helga! – dijo molesta mientras subía las escaleras

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me dejes hablando solo jovencita, Miriam deberías de corregirla…

Mientras tanto en casa de Arnold

-Hermano, que rayos estabas haciendo en el cine con Lila? – pregunto Gerald confundido

-Haciendo? No estaba haciendo absolutamente nada malo

-Sé que no estabas haciendo nada malo pero… porque estabas tan cerca de Lila? Y Helga? No me habías dicho que ibas a luchar por ella?

-Lo dices porque me abrazaba? Ella estaba asustada que podía hacer? A parte fuimos los últimos en entrar y nos sentamos juntos

-Ay Arnold, lo único que acabas de hacer es que Helga siga pensando que te interesa Lila y darle más terreno a Wolfgang porque por Brainy no tienes por qué preocuparte Helga nunca regresaría con el

-Lo sé y ahora más que nunca tengo que hablar con ella antes de que pase otra cosa y me crea absolutamente nada y también antes de que pueda volver a sentir algo por Wolfgang porque yo sé que aún me quiere pero no quiere demostrarlo pero porque dices que por Brainy no me preocupe?

-Porque Brainy era muy celoso no quería que Wolfgang se le acercara y hasta cierto punto tiene razón porque él siempre quiso regresar con ella pero también se ponía celoso de los demás sobre todo de los chavos del club de literatura y como ya sabrás harto a Helga y lo mando a volar y en cambio con Wolfgang no se sabe porque cortaron pero siempre la trato muy bien y el tipo es muy seguro de sí mismo aunque Phoebe me conto una vez que a veces sentía un poco de celos pero confiaba mucho en Pataki así que no los externaba como Brainy

-Me intriga saber porque cortaron si su relación iba muy bien – dijo desconcertado

-Lo se viejo a mí también, Phoebe nunca me quiso contar… Pero cambiando de tema creo que también deberías hablar con Lila para que no se tome tantas libertades contigo porque en la primaria si la tocabas inmediatamente te decía que lo dejaras de hacer y ahora es totalmente distinto

-Yo la abrace porque estaba triste por lo de mi primo y ahora estaba asustada

-Sí pero no sé, siento que algo no está bien, no me gusta hermano

-No te preocupes Gerald, a ella no le gusto nunca le he gustado ella quiere a mi primo

-Espero y estés en lo cierto, Romeo

-Romeo yo? Serás tú que estabas muy cerca de Phoebe, deberías invitarla a salir

-Tengo miedo

-De qué? De que te rechace? Creo que es un riesgo que debes tomar

-Pero me muero de nervios cuando pienso en decirle algo de ese tipo de cosas

-Te la pasas advirtiéndome que me pueden ganar a Helga pero a ti también te pueden ganar a Phoebe y te quedaras con la duda del que hubiera pasado, deberías hablarle ahora e invitarla

-Estás loco?! – grito Gerald

-Si llámale y dile que invite a Helga y vamos los cuatro

-Eso no se va a poder, Helga tenía que llegar temprano a su casa porque llegaba Olga

-Entonces no la piensas invitar?

-Mejor la invito mañana e invitas a Helga y así no me siento tan nervioso

-Espero y Helga acepte – dijo Arnold algo melancólico

-Créeme que si le dices que es para ayudarme con Phoebe aceptara encantada porque siempre ha tenido la sospecha que a mí me gusta

-Entonces también es una oportunidad para mí porque así Helga no podrá negarse y podre explicarle todo – dijo Arnold fascinado

-Mañana será un gran día, viejo! – dijo Gerald muy animado y feliz

-Ni que lo digas – dijo Arnold con una gran sonrisa

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola gracias por leer y Serenitymoon20 gracias por comentar y decirme eso espero y lo haya hecho bien y que tú y todos le puedan entender mejor c:**

**Espero subir el próximo capítulo la próxima semana pero que será lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo? Porque Lila tiene un comportamiento extraño con Arnold? Wolfgang se ganara de nuevo el corazón de Helga? Phoebe aceptara la invitación? Que pasa con Rhonda y Curly? Espérenlo la próxima semana :3**


	5. CAPITULO 5 DECISIONES

**Este es un fanfic de la caricatura ¡Oye Arnold! Arnold regresa para continuar una relación con Helga pero antes deberá enfrentarse a diversos obstáculos. Y la historia se encuentra situada 4 años después de que Arnold se fuera a vivir con sus padres a San Lorenzo en Centro América.**

**Fanfic Un amor para siempre Por: Areespiral**

**NOTA: HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECE Y NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES. ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NIKELODEON Y CRAIG BARTLETT.**

Los &amp;&amp;&amp; significan inicio de conversaciones de mensajes de texto y cuando vuelvan a aparecer &amp;&amp;&amp; significa que las conversaciones de mensajes de texto han terminado

**CAPITULO 5 – DECISIONES **

Al día siguiente en la Preparatoria una joven asiática llego muy temprano a la escuela para poder hablar con su mejor amiga porque sabía que llegaría temprano y no se equivocó al pasar algunos 5 minutos llego

-Helga!

-Phoebe? Que haces aquí? – pregunto desconcertada

-Sabía que llegarías temprano y necesito hablar contigo

-De qué? – la rubia seguía sin entender

-De ayer, Porque fuiste con Wolfgang?

-Es eso? Fui con el porque se me dio la gana y porque me invito

-Pero porque tan de repente? Antes rechazabas cualquier invitación por parte de el a menos que fuera tu cumpleaños

-La gente cambia hermana

-Dime la verdad, Helga

-Bueno está bien… te contare

*FLASH BACK*

Después de entrar al salón me encontraba muy enojada por lo que paso con Arnold y Lila y de repente me llego un mensaje de texto

-Hola Helga, me pregunto si quieres ir conmigo al cine?

Pensé en no contestarle o declinar su invitación pero recordé lo que hablamos y creí que era buena idea volver a frecuentar a Wolfgang y aparte porque al parecer el cabeza de balón sigue interesado en Lila

-Tienes suerte Wolf, acepto iré contigo

-Lo dices enserio?

-Lo digo enserio no hagas que me arrepienta

-Veras que no, te veo al rato hermosa

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-Y fue así como acepte la invitación de Wolfgang

-En pocas palabras es por lo de Arnold

-Sí y porque creo que debo de darme una oportunidad con alguien más ya que él también lo está haciendo

-Helga no crees que te estas precipitando? Wolfgang me cae muy bien pero estas segura que es lo quieres? Porque sería muy feo que lo lastimaras solo para olvidar a Arnold

-Sabes bien que yo quería a Wolfgang y también sabes perfectamente porque lo deje… y que Arnold no tiene nada que ver con eso

-Lo sé, sé que lo querías mucho y estoy segura que aún lo quieres, pero que sientes por Arnold?

-Siendo sincera creo que ya no lo quiero tanto como antes… si me afecta verlo con Lila pero sabes bien que tenía mucho miedo de entrar a la preparatoria porque vería a Wolfgang nuevamente a diario y que él iba hacer todo lo posible porque estar como chicle conmigo

-Entonces que piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, creo que dejare que las cosas pasen sin tratar de alterarlas y a eso me refiero con respecto a Mantecado dejare atrás todas esas acciones que antes hacía en la primaria para que el me prestara atención, en pocas palabras será lo que Dios quiera

-Aunque creo que te estas precipitando sabes perfectamente que te apoyo en todo, Helga

-Gracias Phoebe por eso eres mi mejor amiga

-Hola! – dijeron al unísono Gerald y Arnold

-Hola – dijo Helga sin muchas ganas

-Hola, que hacen tan temprano en la escuela? – dijo Phoebe

-Este… vine a checar algo para entrar a algún club y le pedí a Arnold si me acompañara – dijo Gerald sin estar preparado para invitar a Phoebe

-Que bien me alegra que estén interesados entrar a un club

-Si… oye Phoebe quería saber si quisieras ir conmigo a _Slaussen's?_

_-Claro que si Gerald, me encantaría – dijo muy feliz_

_Mientras Phoebe y Gerald seguían platicando, Arnold se dirigió a Helga_

_-Helga, quisieras ir conmigo también a Slausen's? – dijo seguro de sí mismo ya que se la paso ensayando_

_-Solo para ayudar a Phoebe, no te hagas ilusiones camarón con pelos_

-Que bien porque tenemos mucho que platicar, enserio me gustaría saber más de ti

-No hay mucho que decir pero ahí estaré, que tu secretaria le llame a la mía y le diga la hora, me tengo que ir

-Si claro… - dijo Arnold algo triste porque la rubia se fue pero se le dibujo una sonrisa al saber que tenía una oportunidad de aclarar todo

Un poco más tarde en casilleros estaban Nadine y Rhonda guardando algunas cosas cuando llega Curly pero al acercarse a ellas se desvía y…

-Hola preciosa, como estas? – le dijo Curly coquetamente a Daniela una chica de 2do

-Hola, muy bien me alegra verte – le dijo Daniela mientras se agarraba el pelo

-Qué tal si te acompaño a tu salón y a la salida te invito un helado

-Me parece perfecto

-Vamos – le dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo para que caminaran juntos

-Que le pasa a ese fenómeno? – dijo Rhonda viendo cómo se iba Curly con dicha chica

-Que le pasa de qué? – dijo Nadine confundida

-Como se atreve a ignorar a Rhonda Wellintong Lloyd?- dijo Rhonda muy enojada

-Supongo porque le interesa esa chica aparte es muy bonita

-Nadie es más bonita e importante que yo

-Rhonda… estas celosa? – dijo confundida

-Yo? Rhonda Wellintong Lloyd celosa de ese fenómeno?

-Si tú, porque parece que lo estas. Deberías de alegrarte de que Curly se interese en otras chicas porque así te dejara en paz y eso es lo que siempre has querido

-Si… tienes toda la razón eso es siempre lo que he querido – dijo algo confundida

-Bueno Rhonda creo que ya es hora que vayamos al salón ya casi es hora de entrar

Todos habían entrado al salón pero el maestro aun no llegaba mientras tanto los grupitos de amigos se hacían y platicaban

-Arnold, que paso? Pataki acepto? – dijo Gerald mientras se sentaba en el banco de enfrente

-Si Gerald, eso me pone muy feliz por fin podre aclarar todo

-Que bien hermano ahora solo tienes que tener cuidado con Lila

-A que te refieres? – pregunto confundido

-Me refiero a que no tenga tantas libertades contigo y tampoco que se lo permitas

-Gerald, es Lila jamás haría algo que perjudicara a los demás

-Lo sé pero ya sabes más vale prevenir

-Si lo que digas Gerald – dijo con algo de fastidio

Al fondo del salón se encontraba nuestro par de amigas favoritas

-Helga, iras con nosotros a _Slaussen's?_

-Sí, ya que

-Iras para hablar con Arnold?

-Si me dijo que quiere hablar conmigo pero mi verdadera razón es para ver si ese cabeza de espagueti por fin se anima o por lo menos hace algo diferente que en las otras citas

-Ay Helga, a lo mejor Gerald se quiere ir despacio

-Despacio? Eso es demasiado lento desde niños ha querido contigo y jamás hace nada o se queda a medias y ambas sabemos que salía con las demás chicas para evitar salir contigo porque le da miedo

-Miedo? Porque miedo?

-Porque de seguro piensa que no es lo suficiente bueno para ti, ya sabes por los novios que has tenido… todos ellos son tan inteligentes, tan formales, ya sabes tan como tu

-Si pero no veo cual es el problema, ellos son así pero eso no quiere decir que él no pueda ser lo suficiente para mi

-Si pero eso Geraldo no lo entiende, ya sabes hombres

-Aaaff… entonces supongo que esta cita será igual a las anteriores

-Espero y no porque entonces si tendré que darle una sacudida a su cerebro

-No Helga no le hagas nada… mejor cuéntame cómo te fue con Olga

-Olga, Olga, Olga…. Nada fuera de lo común sigue igual o peor de cursi, llamándome hermanita bebé, me trajo ropa nueva y por cierto dice que se va a casar

-A casar? Con quién?

-Con un fulano que conoció en uno de sus viajes por Europa mientras estaba de gira con la obra de teatro

-Y ya lo conocen?

-No, en algunos días llega el susodicho

-Y Bob como tomo la noticia?

-Ya sabrás empezó a decir que si ese muchacho no es el adecuado para una Pataki no se casara

-Y crees que lo cumpla?

-La verdad no sé pero ojala se case y se la lleve muy lejos y me deje en paz

-Helga creo que en estos días deberías de convivir más con tu hermana, ella se va a casar y luego ya no la veras tanto

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero no verla por un buen tiempo, como tú no la tienes todo el día de encimosa, diciendo tonterías por eso se te hace fácil

-Ay Helga, deberías de mejorar la relación con tu hermana

-Sí, algún día cuando las vacas vuelen

Las clases continuaron, llego la hora del almuerzo y toda la pandilla se encontraba en la cafetería pero dividida en dos grupos en chicas y chicos. En la mesa de las chicas se encontraban platicando muy tranquilas cuando ven pasar a Curly con la chica de 2do llamada Daniela

-Ya vieron a nuestro fenómeno favorito? Todo un casanova – dijo Helga

-Me impresiona mucho que Curly este quedando con una chica más grande que el – dijo Phoebe

-No tienes por qué impresionarte, creo que todas somos conscientes de que Curly ya no es ese chico feo y raro, ahora es guapo y atlético – dijo Sheena

-Por favor Sheena! Ese zoquete sigue siendo el mismo… la envoltura cambio pero el relleno sigue siendo exactamente lo mismo… asqueroso – dijo Rhonda

-Celosa, princesa? – dijo Helga

-Para nada, no tengo porque estarlo

-Segura? Porque desde hace algún tiempo Curly ya no te presta demasiada atención y desde que apareció esa chica Daniela estas más irritable

-Estás loca! Por mí que se case con ella o con quien sea

-Lo que digas princesa

Paso el tiempo se terminó el almuerzo, las clases y llego la ansiada salida de la escuela

-Listas? – dijeron Arnold y Gerald

-Si – dijo Phoebe

Durante el camino Phoebe y Gerald iban platicando de cosas sin mucha importancia un poco más delante de los rubios y mientras tanto Arnold intentaba hablar con Helga

-Helga… hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo

-Así? De qué?

-De… lo que ha pasado en estos días y de nosotros

-Nosotros?

-Si nosotros

-No sé a qué te refieras pero prosigue

-Mira antes quiero aclarar algo contigo y es que yo no tengo nada que ver con Lila… - explicaba Arnold cuando fue interrumpido

-Arnoldo, lo que hagas o no con Lila no me interesa

-Espera deja explicarte, ella es solo mi amiga y ese día que la abrazaba ella estaba llorando porque piensa que mi primo Arnie está enojado con ella y la consolé y ayer en el cine me abrazaba constantemente porque estaba asustada y la razón por la cual te explico todo esto es porque quisiera que tú y yo… nos tratáramos mas

-Ajam… entonces me estás diciendo que quieres tratarme más? A mí? Helga G. Pataki?

-Si a ti porque se te hace raro?

-Bueno porque tenemos mucho sin hablarnos, perdimos mucha comunicación estos años y ambos no somos los mismos y creo que hemos cambiado en muchos aspectos

-Tal vez hemos cambiado pero creo que es una buena idea que nos tratemos de nuevo y quizá…

-Ya llegamos! – grito Gerald sin darse cuenta que interrumpió a su mejor amigo

-Qué bueno, ya quería sentarme – dijo Helga mientras entraba al local al igual que sus amigos

-Bueno amigos míos, me atrevo a decirles que espero y se lleven bien porque quiero hablar a solas con Phoebe, así que nos sentaremos algo alejados de ustedes – le ofreció la mano a Phoebe y ambos se sentaron lejos de los rubios que se habían sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana

-Oh genial! – dijo Helga con molestia

-Te molesta que nos dejaran solos?

-No pero yo solo vine para ayudar a Phoebe con Geraldo, así no podré hacer nada

-A lo mejor necesitan tiempo solos y Gerald se anima

-Eso espero porque si no le retorceré el pescuezo – dijo haciendo algunos movimientos con sus manos mientras veía a Gerald

-Bueno Helga… y continuando con nuestra platica, quieres que tú y yo nos tratemos más?

-Claro cabezón pero como amigos

-Si… como amigos… pero no crees que pueda cambiar ese estatus en algún futuro? Porque en verdad me interesas Helga y quiero que entre nosotros pase algo mas

-Al… Algo más? A que te refieres? – dijo sorprendida

-Ya sabes continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente de niños se bien que eso paso hace años pero cuando llegue a Hillwood lo primero que quería era verte y hablar contigo pero porque varias cuestiones no se había dado esta platica y…

-Entonces tú crees en la posibilidad de que entre tú y yo pueda haber algo más? – dijo interrumpiendo

-Claro, de niños nos queríamos mucho y la verdad no creo que algo así se esfume rápido… bueno por mi parte no, aun te quiero Helga

-Bueno… yo, no sé qué decirte – dijo nerviosa

-Yo sé que has tenido otras relaciones y debo decirte que yo también, así que hemos experimentado nuevos sentimientos y estoy seguro que si nos seguimos tratando podremos saber si en verdad este sentimiento perdura

-Me estás diciendo todo esto en serio? – dijo asombrada

-Lo dudas?

-Se me hace algo completamente raro ya que pensé que te interesaba Lila

-Ya te explique qué paso con Lila y debo decirte nuevamente que ella no me interesa para nada

-Ok, entonces sugieres que nos frecuentemos como amigos y si esto funciona lo nuestro pueda funcionar como algo más?

-Sí, estás de acuerdo?

-La verdad no sé qué decirte, todo esto es demasiado precipitado…

-Puedes pensarlo y decírmelo luego

-Mmm… me gustaría tratarte nuevamente como amigo… o sea tener una amistad más cercana pero debo pensar sobre la posibilidad de que nos tratemos como algo más porque no quiero que nos hagamos daño

-A que te refieres con eso? Yo no sería capaz de hacerte daño y creo que tú tampoco

-Lo sé pero me refiero a hacernos daño de una manera algo indirecta y esto me refiero a pensar bien las cosas sobre lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y estar seguros del sentimiento y sentirlo de verdad y que no haya confusiones

-Ok, está bien. Piénsalo bien y yo también lo pensare aunque créeme que estoy seguro de lo que siento y pienso respecto a nosotros

-Gracias Arnold… Pero bueno cuéntame cómo te está tratando Hillwood? – dijo mientras le hacía señas al camarero

-Bien aunque no también como quisiera pero he visitado algunos lugares con Gerald y Hillwood a cambiado demasiado

-Que van a ordenar? – pregunto el camarero

-Una malteada doble de chocolate extra grande con dos cerezas y ponle suficiente crema batida, hermano

-Claro, y usted? – volteando a ver a Arnold

-Una malteada de fresa, por favor

-En un momento regreso

Mientras Arnold y Helga platicaban y tomaban sus malteadas, Phoebe y Gerald seguían platicando

-Phoebe, sé que todo estos años me he mantenido un tanto al margen sobre nosotros dos por miedo y quiero… si no es muy tarde que… ambos nos tratemos más como amigos con vista a noviazgo… te parece –dijo nervioso

-Oh Gerald! No me esperaba algo así

-Y entonces que piensas? – dijo nervioso

-Por supuesto que si – dijo Phoebe alegremente

-No te vas a arrepentir de darme la oportunidad de tratarte más… y que tal si la próxima semana vamos al cine, vi que van a poner algunos documentales que fueron nominados al Oscar y sé que te gustaría verlos

-Enserio quieres ir al cine a ver esos documentales conmigo? – dijo sorprendida

-Por supuesto, sé que sabes que no son mi genero favorito pero en verdad quiero que veas que me interesan tus cosas, tus gustos… pero sobre todo que me interesas tu

-Aaww Gerald – suspiro

-Hey tortolitos! Lamento interrumpir pero Phoebe y yo nos tenemos que ir

-No puedes llevártela – replico Gerald

-Claro que puedo, ella y yo somos equipo en la materia de biología y somos el primer equipo

-Si Gerald lo lamento pero tengo que irme, somos el primer equipo y siempre hay más presión hacia el primer equipo pero mañana podemos estar toda la tarde juntos

-Me parece bien pero mañana no quiero verte Pataki

-Yo no tengo la culpa que hayas tardado tanto en decirle a Phoebe lo que sientes porque se nota que ya se lo dijiste y sabes te felicito Geraldo

-Gracias Helga… y espero y también tu sigas mis pasos – dijo en tono de desafío

-Hasta luego bobos – dijo con molestia mientras camina con Phoebe rumbo a casa de esta última

-Gerald, porque le dijiste eso? No ves que mi situación con ella es algo tensa

-Perdón hermano pero Helga en ocasiones me desespera con sus comentarios

-Aff… perdóname tu a mi toda esta situación me pone algo nervioso y tenso

-No te preocupes estoy seguro que Helga aun te quiere

-Eso espero… hable con ella y me dijo que si quiere tratarme nuevamente como amigo pero que pensara lo de tratarnos como algo mas

-Eso ya es ventaja

-Lo sé y cuéntame que tal vas con Phoebe? – le pregunto mientras los amigos caminaban rumbo a sus casas

Pasaron los días y la relación de Helga y Arnold mejoraba como amigos, se llevaban mejor y salían de vez en cuando al cine o a tomar un helado, Phoebe y Gerald cada vez se tenían mucha más confianza y eso les daba seguridad a ambos e iba desechando ideas locas de que no eran suficientemente buenos el uno para el otro.

Pero a pesar de que toda iba muy bien para los cuatro amigos no lo era para cierta chica popular ya que su acosador personal tenía los ojos en otra chica.

-Han notado que Curly pasa mucho tiempo con esa chica? – dijo Sheena

-Yo escuche en los baños que al parecer andan quedando – dijo Nadine

-Vaya esa si es novedad, quien iba a decir que el chico que liberaba animales del zoológico iba a tener como novia a una chica más grande que el – dijo Helga

-Es obvio que solo lo hace para darme celos y de seguro le pago a la chica – dijo Rhonda

-Al parecer lo está logrando y no creo que le esté pagando a la chica, se ve muy feliz a lado de Curly – dijo Helga

-Cómo puedes decir que yo estoy celosa de ese fenómeno?

-Mira cómo te pones y le prestas demasiada atención

-Claro que no! – dijo enojada

-Entonces porque sigues discutiendo conmigo? – dijo Helga triunfante

-Eres insoportable Pataki, vámonos Nadine! – dijo Rhonda muy enojada

A la hora de la salida Helga se topó con cierto fenómeno. Ellos dos se habían hecho buenos amigos gracias al taller de teatro de la secundaria.

-Hola Curly! Ya vi que tienes novia

-Hola Helga, y Daniela no es mi novia… es una amiga

-Y te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta – dijo emocionado

-Y quieres que sea tu novia?

-La verdad sí, es muy linda

-Y que paso con Rhonda?

-Creo que seguiré tus pasos, algo tarde pero lo hare –dijo decidido

-Estás hablando de tratar de olvidar a Rhonda? – dijo asombrada

-Si… ya son muchos años en que he tratado de que ella me vea con otros ojos y no lo he logrado… aparte esta chica es muy linda, tierna y guapa y yo le gusto así que porque debo sufrir con Rhonda si tengo a alguien a quien le gusto y le importo

-Y eso es lo que quieres? Estas seguro?

-Si aunque creo que debo de tratar un poco más a Daniela pero estoy a nada de pedirle que sea mi novia – dijo entusiasmado

-Me sorprende y mucho, la verdad pensé que esperarías a Rhonda toda la vida

-Eso mismo pensé de ti con respecto a Arnold… aunque ahora los he visto de nuevo juntos

-No es lo que imaginas, solo somos amigos

-Y eso es lo que quieres? Ser amiga de Arnold?

-Si eso es lo que quiero, ser amiga del cabeza de balón

-Helga a mí no me engañas, yo sé que lo quisiste por años igual que yo a Rhonda y estoy seguro que aún lo quieres

-Así de segura estoy yo que aun quieres a Rhonda y te equivocas conmigo, Arnold es un amigo y aparte lo nuestro sería imposible yo sé que en el fondo aun quiere a Lila aunque me diga lo contrario

-Porque dices eso?

-Él y yo hemos salido varias veces pero Lila siempre le está hablando por mensajes a Arnold y le contesta casi de inmediato, no crees que si estuviera completamente interesado en mí no le pondría tanta atención a su celular sea quien sea quien le hable?

-Creo que tienes razón, si está interesado en ti porque tendría que prestarle más atención a otra persona… claro no está mal que hable con muchas personas pero han estado alejados tanto tiempo creo que es necesario dejar el celular de lado

-Ves es lo que yo digo, por mí se puede quedar con la señorita perfección

-Pero entonces porque te busca?

-Porque está confundido… eso es todo

-Y qué piensas hacer? – dijo preocupado

-Nada, que él sea feliz con Lila y yo seguiré con mi vida

-Con Wolfgang? – dijo divertido

-Oye! Creo que estábamos hablando sobre ti y Rhonda

-Jajajajaja veo que aun te gusta

-Cállate!

-Jajajajaja lo sabía!

-Mejor dime cuando hablaras con Daniela – dijo tratando de desviar el tema

-No seas tramposa, dime cómo vas con ese grandulón

-Solo hemos platicado por mensajes y nos hemos visto varias veces en el club pero nada en especial, gracias a Rhonda, al cabeza de balón y a que él tiene varias ocupaciones con su papa no he podido verlo

-Entonces piensas regresar con él?

-La verdad no se… es muy pronto para saberlo

Mientras los dos amigos platicaban alguien los escuchaba

-Perfecto! Esto me servirá…


	6. Capitulo 6 INTRIGA

**Este es un fanfic de la caricatura ¡Oye Arnold! Arnold regresa para continuar una relación con Helga pero antes deberá enfrentarse a diversos obstáculos. Y la historia se encuentra situada 4 años después de que Arnold se fuera a vivir con sus padres a San Lorenzo en Centro América.**

**Fanfic Un amor para siempre Por: Areespiral**

**NOTA: HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECE Y NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES. ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NIKELODEON Y CRAIG BARTLETT.**

**CAPITULO 6 - INTRIGA**

Había llegado el tan anhelado fin de semana después de algunas semanas con exámenes y proyectos finales, era medio día y todos se encontraban descansando en el campo Gerald después de jugar baseball un par de horas.

-Arnold, faltan algunas semanas para tu cumpleaños ¿Cómo planeas festejarlo? – pregunto Rhonda

-La verdad no lo había pensado

-Deberías hacer una fiesta en grande, hermano! – dijo Gerald

-Gerald tiene razón debe ser algo grande que todo el mundo se entere – dijo Rhonda

-Supongo que podría hacer una fiesta en la azotea de mi casa – dijo Arnold

-Qué tal si hacemos la fiesta en una de las casas que no ocupa mi familia – dijo Rhonda

-Pretendes invitar a toda la ciudad? – dijo Helga

-Creo que tu casa debe ser muy grande y la verdad no conozco mucha gente así que mi azotea está bien – dijo Arnold

-Querido, es para que vayas haciendo más amigos y festejes a lo grande, por favor déjame encargarme de todo! – dijo Rhonda

-Está bien encárgate de la fiesta – dijo Arnold que difícilmente le decía no a alguien

\- ¡Veras Arnold que no te arrepentirás!, ¡Tengo tantas ideas! – dijo alegremente Rhonda

\- Vaya, Rhonda se alegra mucho con la organización de fiestas – dijo Gerald

\- Diría que demasiado – dijo Arnold riendo

Mientras los dos amigos bromeaban llega Lila

-Hola Arnold, quisiera hablar contigo a solas… ¿se puede?

\- Claro Lila, ahorita seguimos platicando Gerald

\- Si hermano – se alejó de ellos un tanto preocupado

-Oh Arnold!, perdón por la interrupción pero quería saber si Arnie ha hablado contigo?

\- Si, perdón Lila se me había olvidado por los exámenes pero si, ya pude comunicarme con él, me dijo que te pasara su número de celular y que…

\- ¡ENSERIO!, GRACIAS ARNOLD! ¡Me has hecho muy feliz! – dijo Laila muy efusivamente abrazando a Arnold

Toda la pandilla volteo extrañada por tanta felicidad y por supuesto a cierta rubia no le gustó nada lo que vio, mientras a Brainy le encantaba lo que veía y Phoebe, Gerald y Rhonda les pareció algo completamente extraño.

Y mientras todos estaban comentando lo que acababan de ver, llego Wolfgang al campo y se acercó a Helga

-Hola Helga! – dijo muy feliz

\- Hola Wolfgang – dijo en un tono normal, tratando de ocultar su molestia

\- ¿Me vas a seguir diciendo Wolfgang? ¿No crees que sea justo que me hables con un poco de amor? – contesto Wolfgang en tono de juego

\- ¿Y porque habría de hablarte en tono de amor? Jajajajjaja tu estas muy mal

\- En estas últimas semanas nos hemos tratado un poco más y… extraño que me hables con cariño como cuando andábamos – dijo en un tono de coqueteo

\- Tú lo has dicho, cuando andábamos… ahora solo somos amigos – un poco fastidiada pero a la vez le gustaba desesperar a Wolfgang

\- Ok está bien, estoy un poco "intenso" pero mínimo dime Wolf como cuando me decías al principio de ser amigos, ¿recuerdas?... Siento que me regañas cuando me dices Wolfgang

\- Claro que recuerdo… eran muy buenos tiempos… está bien te diré Wolf… pero no te ilusiones – dijo Helga volteando los ojos

\- No puedes prohibirme eso Hel… aunque sepa que te veré de lejos en algún pasillo de la escuela para mí ya es una ilusión…

Helga lo volteo a ver con una hermosa sonrisa y algo sonrojada

-Te invito a salir en la tarde, ¿Qué dices? – dijo Wolfgang muy feliz al ver que le había sacado una sonrisa como aquellas que tanto extrañaba

\- Si Wolf, acepto tu invitación – dijo una leve sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos

\- Gracias Hel, paso por ti a las 5 de la tarde – le dijo Wolfgang acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir con corriendo al ver que pasaba Edmund y sus amigos

Mientras que el resto de la pandilla no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, y a lo lejos Arnold y Lila observaban dicha escena

-Al parecer Helga va a regresar con Wolfgang – dijo Lila sorprendida

\- No lo creo, me han dicho que Wolfgang ha tratado de regresar con Helga desde hace mucho y ella no lo ha aceptado… y a parte que le dé un beso en la mejilla no tiene nada de malo – dijo tranquilamente Arnold tratando de ocultar sus celos

\- Oh Arnold… pudiera que estés en lo correcto pero yo escuche otra cosa

\- ¿Que escuchaste Lila? ¿Es sobre Helga y Wolfgang? – dijo preocupado

\- Sss… si, pero no sé, si deba decirlo… no acostumbro decir lo que escucho por accidente – dijo Lila tratando de sonar inocente

\- Por favor Lila, necesito saber, tú sabes que Helga me interesa – dijo algo ansioso

\- Esta bien Arnold te diré, has sido muy bueno conmigo y gracias a ti podre comunicarme con Arnie de nuevo

\- Gracias Lila, no le diré a nadie lo que escuchaste

\- Gracias Arnold, veras un día saliendo de la preparatoria mientras acomodaba unas cosas en mi mochila, escuche dos voces familiares, eran la de Helga y Curly, ambos hablaban de reconsiderar de nuevo el amor y que…

\- ¿Amor? ¿Con quiénes? – dijo mucho más ansioso

\- Pues… Curly hablaba de una nueva etapa en el amor donde Rhonda no está incluida y pues Helga de reconsiderar una nueva etapa junto a Wolfgang, lo siento Arnold

\- No te preocupes Lila, creo que es algo que debí saberlo desde un principio, tantos años lejos de ella era obvio que le iba a interesar alguien más y que conmigo ya no iba hacer lo mismo que antes – dijo Arnold muy desalentado

\- Perdón por hacerte sentir así Arnold… pero sabes es lo mejor así no te sigues haciendo más ilusiones donde no hay futuro

\- Tienes razón Lila, siempre es mejor la verdad aunque duela. Ahora sé porque Helga me dijo desde un principio que nos tratáramos como amigos… pensé que era porque tenía miedo… Gracias por decírmelo y por ser tan buena amiga Lila – dijo Arnold desconsolado

\- Enserio lo lamento mucho Arnold – dijo Lila con tristeza y dándole un abrazo

A lo lejos la pandilla estaba mucho más confundida que al principio, Lila y Arnold se acercaron de nuevo a la pandilla para seguir jugando baseball.

Después de un rato de seguir jugando la pandilla se fue separando en grupos para irse cada quien a su casa o hacer otro tipo de cosas con su grupito en particular.

Mientras tanto en casa de Arnold.

\- Hermano no entiendo nada, ¿de qué hablaste con Lila? Primero estaba muy feliz y te abrazo y luego te volvió abrazar como muy triste y aparte supe por Phoebe que Helga acepto la invitación de Wolfgang de salir hoy en la tarde… ¡este es un día de locos! – dijo Gerald confundido

\- Te explicare… Lila se acercó a mí para preguntarme si ya le había conseguido el número de mi primo Arnie, le dije que sí, se emocionó tanto que me abrazo muy efusivamente que no me dejo terminar todo el mensaje que me dio mi primo, luego paso lo de Helga y nos quedamos viéndolos, y Lila me dijo que Helga estaba reconsiderando regresar con Wolfgang y ….

\- ¿Y ella como sabe eso? Arnold, no le creas lo que te dice, ellas ni siquiera son tan unidas para que pueda afirmar tal cosa – dijo Gerald tratando de sonar positivo

\- Eso lo sé, pero me dijo que lo escucho sin querer un día en el pasillo de la escuela, Helga hablaba de eso con Curly y también me dijo que Curly pretende dejar a Rhonda en el pasado. Y creo que lo que dice es cierto, ya que me acabas de decir que aceptó la invitación de Wolfgang – dijo Arnold muy triste

\- Arnold, yo sé lo que dije pero ellos siempre se han llevado bien, quizás salgan en plan de amigos y creo que lo mejor es que le preguntes a Helga si eso es cierto

\- No puedo, le prometí a Lila no decirle nada a nadie, y si te conté es porque tú eres mi mejor amigo y porque eres mi hermano

\- Pero es mejor que lo hables con ella, siempre será la mejor opción y sales de dudas más rápido y te evitaras estar desesperado por saber la verdad

\- Este Gerald no puedo se lo prometí a Lila y aparte de eso tengo mucho miedo de escucharlo de su boca… ¿y si tratas de averiguar con Phoebe?

\- Mmmm está bien hermano, veré si puedo sacarle información a Phoebe pero prométeme que estarás tranquilo hasta que averigüe algo y que no importa cuál sea la respuesta estarás tranquilo y no harás ninguna locura – dijo Gerald preocupado

\- Te lo prometo Gerald – dijo Arnold más tranquilo

En casa de Helga.

\- Helga no entiendo – dijo Phoebe confundida

\- ¿Que no entiendes Phoebs? ¿La tarea? ¿El calentamiento global? ¿La bolsa de valores? – dijo Helga sarcásticamente

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero Helga, tu cita con Wolfgang en un par de horas

\- Aaah eso, no tiene mucha ciencia Phoebe, me invito y saldré con el – dijo Helga sin darle mucha importancia

\- ¿Pero porque saldrás con él? Antes rechazabas salir con él y solo lo veías en el club, ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? – dijo confundida

\- Phoebs, te diré la verdad… creo que voy a considerar regresar con él y si quiero estar segura de ello, creo que debo salir con el cómo amigos

\- Pero, ¿Por qué llegaste a esa conclusión de querer regresar con él? – dijo aún más confundida

\- Veras, te diré lo mismo que le dije a Curly hace un par de días, si yo le interesara por completo a Arnold me pondría toda la atención a mi cuando salimos, se la pasa hablando por mensajes con L-I-L-A – dijo en tono de fastidio

\- Pero Helga eso no quiere decir nada

\- Claro que si Phoebs, yo no estoy en contra de que sean amigos pero si en verdad está interesado en mí y no me ha visto en años, creo que lo mínimo que pueda hacer es dejar de lado un rato su celular para hablar conmigo y cuando llegue a su casa hablar con quien quiera y aparte de eso, súmale que la señorita perfección se la pasa dándole abrazos y tocándolo todo el tiempo y disque hablando de Arnie… ¿tú en verdad crees que hablaban de Arnie? – dijo Helga furiosa

\- Yo se Helga que el comportamiento de Arnold ha sido un poco extraño pero deberías pensarlo mejor

\- Phoebe, ¿Qué harías tú, si el que hiciera todo eso fuera Gerald?

\- Creo que me pondría bastante triste y no sabría que pensar – dijo Phoebe algo triste

\- Ves así me siento yo, así que creo que es lo mejor que deje de pensar en ese melenudo porque lo más seguro es que esos dos terminen andando y mejor me voy preparando psicológicamente y empiezo a ver por mí y darle una oportunidad a alguien que si la quiera aprovechar, como Wolfgang

\- Creo que si lo pones de esa forma tienes razón Helga pero por favor piénsalo muy bien, no quiero que te equivoques y dejes de luchar por ese sentimiento que tienes desde niña – dijo Phoebe tratando de hacerla recapacitar

\- No Phoebs, no puedo ya no puedo, no podría resistir una decepción de ese tipo – dijo Helga desesperada

\- Esta bien Helga, sabes que soy tu amiga y que apoyare la decisión que tomes

\- Gracias Phoebe, sabía que podía contar contigo

En casa de Lorenzo

\- Brainy, ¿Por qué ves tanto el reloj? – Lorenzo pregunto curioso

\- ¿Porque crees tú? – contesto molesto

\- No me digas que es por la "cita" de Helga – dijo Lorenzo con fastidio

\- Si, me enferma pensar que un rato más estarán juntos

\- No lo tomes a mal pero ya deberías resignarte, al parecer Helga regresara con Wolfgang

\- Helga no puede regresar con ese idiota… y ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

\- Los he visto en el club un par de veces pero la verdad no le di importancia – dijo despreocupado

\- ¡¿Y PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE?! – dijo Brainy alterado

\- Exactamente por esa razón, ve cómo te pones y como te dije no le di importancia, no vi nada fuera de lo normal

\- Arnold desde hace tiempo me dejo de preocupar cada día está más unido a Lila pero en todo este tiempo no se me ha ocurrido nada para librarme de Wolfgang

\- Yo pensé que sería al revés, que tu preocupación seria Arnold pero ha sido completamente diferente. ¿Tú en verdad crees que ellos dos hablen de Arnie, el primo extraño de Arnold? – dijo Lorenzo pensativo

\- No sé, todo esto es demasiado extraño… antes Lila no quería que Arnold la tocara cuando éramos niños y ahora se la pasa encima de él, yo creo que pone de pretexto a Arnie para estar cerca de Arnold pero aun así no logro comprender ¿porque ahora quiere estar cerca de Arnold?, ella estaba muy enamorada de Arnie – dijo Brainy confundido

\- En eso tienes mucha razón, ¿Crees que a Arnold le interese Lila? Según Gerald había dicho que a Arnold le interesaba Helga pero yo veo más interés por Lila

\- Eso es lo que me tiene más confundido, no entiendo nada… pero por mí que se quede con Lila, quizás ahora a Lila le interese Arnold y está haciendo todo lo posible por separarlo de Helga y se fije en ella – dijo Brainy pensativo

\- Es una buena teoría, ¿Y si armas una alianza con Lila? – dijo Lorenzo

\- Mmm… no creo que sea buena idea, si las cosas cambian y quiero hacer algo en contra de Arnold puedo quedar al descubierto por Lila si es que nuestra teoría es errónea, es mejor no arriesgarse porque podría perder mucho más terreno con Helga del que ya tengo perdido ahora – dijo Brainy pensativo

\- Creo que tienes razón, ¿Y qué harás con Wolfgang?

\- No tengo idea, no sé cómo deshacerme de ese maldito – dijo Brainy molesto

\- Si me hubieras hecho caso, no hubieras fastidiado a Helga y ahora seguiría contigo – dijo Lorenzo

\- Cállate, sé que fui un idiota – dijo Brainy aún más molesto

\- ¿Y porque no empiezas por eso? Trata de hacerle ver a Helga que aceptas que fuiste un idiota y que vea que has cambiado, aunque sea mentira – esto último lo dijo Lorenzo riendo

\- Muy gracioso pero es buena idea – dijo Brainy con una sonrisa en la cara

Mientras tanto en casa de Helga

-¿Habrá sido buena idea aceptar la invitación de Wolfgang?... que pregunta más idiota, claro que si ya que Arnold de nuevo esta encantado con la señorita perfección, solo espero que las cosas salgan bien con Wolf…

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

\- ¡Miriaaaam! Tocan a la puerta – grito el gran Bob

\- Abre tu Bob, estoy ocupada en la cocina – respondió Miriam despreocupada

\- No puedo creer que me pare abrir la puerta a medio partido – dijo Bob molesto

*Abre la puerta*

-¡Hola Bob! – saluda Wolfgang

\- ¡Hola hijo!, es un placer verte, ¿Vienes a ver a Helga?

\- Si, de hecho vamos a salir – dijo Wolfgang con algo de pena

\- Esa es una maravillosa noticia, me alegro tanto muchacho

\- ¿Quién es Bob? – dijo Miriam mientras salía de la cocina

\- Es Wolfgang, Miriam, saldrá con la niña – dijo Bob muy entusiasmado

\- ¡Vaya! Eso es muy bueno, ¡Que alegría verte! – dijo Miriam feliz

\- Gracias señora, también me alegro de verla

\- ¡HELGAAAA! Aquí esta Wolfgang – le grito Bob a Helga

*En el cuarto de Helga*

\- ¡Oh genial! Bob ya se enteró que saldré con Wolfgang, ahora no me dejara en paz… -dijo Helga en voz baja

\- ¡Voy Bob! Ya lo escuche – dijo Helga gritando

Mientras tanto en casa de Laila

-A esta hora Helga y Wolfgang estarán en su cita, todo está saliendo como yo quiero – dijo Laila malévolamente

Laila se para de su cama y abre el cajón de una mesa y saca un libro, lo hojea y agarra una foto

-Arnie, Arnie, Arnie todo esto es tu culpa… espero que ya no estés enamorado de Helga y que cuando hable contigo regreses a mi lado, porque si yo no puedo ser feliz contigo ni Helga ni Arnold merecen ser felices – dijo Laila mientras lloraba viendo la foto de Arnie

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola! Espero y alguien lea el fanfic aunque sé que me desaparecí por mucho tiempo pero estuve algo ocupada y casi no tenía tiempo para sentarme con detenimiento y terminar el capítulo. Espero no subir capítulos más seguido y que no sea mucho tiempo entre un capítulo y otro.

Saludos! Y gracias por leerle el fic :3 (si es que eso sigue pasando xp)


	7. Capitulo 7 LA CITA Y EL PASADO

**Este es un fanfic de la caricatura ¡Oye Arnold! Arnold regresa para continuar una relación con Helga pero antes deberá enfrentarse a diversos obstáculos. Y la historia se encuentra situada 4 años después de que Arnold se fuera a vivir con sus padres a San Lorenzo en Centro América.**

**Fanfic Un amor para siempre Por: Areespiral**

**NOTA: HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECE Y NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES. ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NIKELODEON Y CRAIG BARTLETT.**

**CAPITULO 7 – LA CITA Y EL PASADO**

Ella había aceptado esa cita como principio de nuevo comienzo donde el amor de niñez y de su vida no estaría más, era difícil semejante decisión para ella pero a la vez un poco comprensible, estaba harta de siempre imaginar una vida a su lado y que esa niña pelirroja siempre estuviera en el medio, esta vez no sería así, ya no.

Estaba con Wolfgang en el muelle, aquel chico que se había convertido en su mejor amigo hace algunos años ya y que término siendo su novio porque supo ganarse su corazón aunque por cosas del destino término dejándolo.

\- Helga, quiero decirte que te vez hermosa

\- Gracias Wolf, tú también te ves muy bien – dijo algo sonrojada

\- Me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación, porque quiero hablar de algo contigo

\- Sobre qué? – dijo algo sorprendida

\- De lo que siento por ti y de Arnold

\- Que? – dijo aún más sorprendida

\- Mira Helga… tu y yo nos hemos llevado muy bien por mucho tiempo y sé que cuando anduvimos fui un poco tonto contigo, al confundir el amor con la atracción… por esa estupidez te perdí y terminaste tiempo después andado con Brainy

\- Enserio quieres hablar de eso?

\- Si, después de esa estupidez me di cuenta que a la que amaba era a ti y aunque me perdonaste por lo ocurrido solo quisiste ser mi amiga, y aunque muchas veces intente regresar contigo siempre me dijiste que no y cuando anduviste con ese tipo trate de andar con otras chicas pero no funciono… ahora que ya ha pasado un poco más de tiempo en verdad quiero intentar algo de nuevo contigo

\- Y no volverá aparecer alguna otra Alexa? – dijo algo molesta por tener que recordar lo sucedido

En aquella etapa de secundaria, cuando el cursaba la segunda mitad de segundo grado y Helga la segunda mitad de primer año, apareció una chica llamada Alexa. Aquella chica era muy hermosa de ojos verdes, cabello negro y tez aperlada, había llegado a vivir a Hillwood y por ende era la nueva en dicha escuela.

Y aunque en un principio a Wolfgang no le había llamado la atención pronto empezó a cambiar un poco de parecer, Alexa empezó a coquetearle a Wolfgang y aunque el chico amaba a Helga empezó a sentirse atraído por la hermosa chica nueva, Alexa además de coquetearle le mandaba mensajes provocativos que empezaron a alterar las hormonas del chico y empezar a preguntarse porque Helga no era un poco como Alexa, ¿Por qué no le mandaba esa clase de mensajes? ¿No le provocaba eso? Varios amigos y amigas de su edad ya habían empezado a experimentar su lado sexual pero el con Helga todavía no.

Helga no era tonta empezó a notar cambios en Wolfgang, llegaba tarde a sus citas y a veces cancelaba de último momento o incluso a veces lo encontraba con un sonrisa viendo su celular. Ella no iba a permitir que el idiota de Wolfgang intestado de hormonas le pusiera el cuerno y mucho menos iba a permitir que toda la secundaria se diera cuenta y fuera la burla de todos, ¡por supuesto que no! Ella tenía una reputación que cuidar.

Hablo con Wolfgang sobre su relación, el admitió que se sentía atraído por esa chica. A Helga le dolió un poco la confesión pero sabía que lo mejor era terminar, ellos dos acabaron en buenos términos y acordaron que nadie se enteraría del motivo de su ruptura. Helga no podía enojarse completamente con Wolfgang por lo sucedido, pues ella a pesar de que no sentía atracción por alguien que estuviera físicamente presente en ese tiempo, una parte de su corazón y de su mente pensaba en ese cabeza de balón. Así que como ella no había sido completamente honesta con Wolfgang no pudo enojarse con él, y siguió siendo su amiga.

-Perdón Helga enserio, estaba confundido – dijo arrepentido

\- Confundido o lleno de enormes hormonas? – dijo sarcásticamente

\- Ok está bien, me deje llevar por todo lo que contaban mis amigos y por los cambios que en ese tiempo había en mi cuerpo… era joven e idiota

\- eras? – siguió con su tono sarcástico

\- Oye! Claro que ya no lo soy, y aunque ya hablamos hace mucho sobre eso, no me voy a cansar de pedirte perdón, si no hubiera sido tan idiota quizás ahorita seguiríamos juntos

\- Ok está bien, estas perdonado y absuelto de tus pecados – siguió siendo aún más sarcástica, en verdad amaba hacer enojar a Wolfgang

\- Por favor Helga, hablo enserio lamento mucho lo de Alexa pero de alguna forma u otra gracias a eso me di cuenta que a la que en verdad amaba y sigo amando es a ti

\- Bueno de los errores se aprende – lo dijo sin ser sarcástica

Y si de los errores se aprende y eso lo sabe muy bien Wolfgang, cuando su relación termino con Helga sintió un vacío que no sabía cómo describir pero ese sentimiento desaparecía cuando Alexa lo llamaba o le enviaba mensajes.

Alexa y Wolfgang eran amigos con derecho. Obviamente era una relación sin compromiso y decidieron tenerla oculta, Alexa por mantener una reputación "buena" aunque todos sabían que era una fácil y Wolfgang por respeto a Helga, no quería que a Helga la molestaran por ese motivo.

En las vacaciones de verano casi seis meses después de la ruptura, Wolfgang y Alexa se encontraban en casa de ella, era de noche y veían películas de terror y por supuesto los padres de ella no se encontraban, la habían dejado sola para ir a celebrar su aniversario de casados.

A mitad de la película apareció una escena completamente de miedo que hizo abrazar a Wolfgang, volteo a verlo y empezó a besarlo, de un momento a otro habían abandonado la sala para pasar al cuarto de la chica. A pesar de ser amigos con derecho y de que ella no tenía muy buena fama, jamás lo habían hecho, siempre se quedaban en segunda base.

Wolfgang recostó a Alexa en la cama y empezaron a desprenderse de las ropas que ya estorbaban mientras se besaban. Mientras estaban en el jugueteo sexual antes de hacerlo, Alexa le llamo "Wolf", Wolfgang recordó a Helga ya que era la única que le llamaba de esa forma, así que paro en seco y la observo con el detenimiento que jamás había hecho… Se dio cuenta una vez más de lo hermosa que era Alexa gracias al rayo de luna que atravesaba el pequeño traga luz que tenía en su cuarto pero también se dio cuenta que no era la chica que él amaba. Wolfgang recogió sus cosas, se cambió le pidió perdón y se fue. Ahí comprendió que cometió un error y que a la que en verdad amaba era a Helga.

A pesar de seguir siendo amigo de Helga nunca le conto ese suceso.

\- Lo sé pero en verdad quiero tratar de estar en tu vida nuevamente como antes y demostrarte que en verdad te amo y que solo quiero estar contigo, que nunca más volveré a cometer esa clase de error y ningún otro, solo te pido una oportunidad

\- Wolfgang, creo que te estas apresurando, estuvimos alejados algo de tiempo cuando anduviste con esa chica llamada Camila, perdimos algo de comunicación y apenas hace algunas semanas hemos podido tener un poco más de cercanía

\- Eso también lo sé, trate de acercarme a ti en vacaciones de verano pero tuve que salir con mi padre de Hillwood y cuando regrese estabas en la casa de tu abuela con Phoebe y sumándole todo eso, llego Arnold

\- Arnold? Que tiene que ver Arnold? – dijo molesta

\- Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, yo se cuanto lo quisiste en la infancia y ahora que ha regresado no sé si quieras tratar algo con el y que han salido un par de veces juntos… - fue interrumpido por Helga

\- Tratar nada!, lo que hubo con Arnold fue en la infancia y ahí se quedo

\- Segura? Si tú quieres intentar algo con el sabes bien que te apoyare pero si no, quiero que me des esa oportunidad a mí – dijo sinceramente

\- Wolfgang no quiero nada con Arnold, hace años que no hablo con él se podría decir que es un extraño para mí y con respecto a la oportunidad que me pides, creo que primero debemos seguirnos tratando como amigos un poco mas

\- Me alegra tanto saber que Arnold ya no representa nada para ti, pensé que volviéndolo a ver una parte de ti iba a querer estar con él , y acepto empezar a tratarnos nuevamente como amigos – dijo con mucha emoción

\- Pero con una condición

\- Cual?

\- Nada de besos, abrazos y esas cosas que hacen los novios

\- Porque? Estas loca?

\- Oye! Somos amigos, yo no soy como tu amiguita Alexa – dijo molesta

\- Yo sé que no eres como ella pero creí que al menos iba poder abrazarte

\- Piensas mal, acéptalo o déjalo

\- Esta bien lo acepto - dijo resignado

Después de que aclararon los puntos de convivencia entre ellos comenzaron a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la tarde, se quedaron rato más sentados en una banca del muelle platicando de lo que había pasado en sus vidas en el corto pero largo tiempo que se dejaron de hablar y disfrutando de las primeras estrellas de la noche. Cenaron en un lugar cerca del muelle y el dejo a Helga en su casa antes de las 10 pm, la hora límite que Bob ponía para que regresaran a su hija sana y salva.

Helga entro a su casa y al pasar por la sala

\- Helga ven! – grito Bob

\- Ahora qué? – dijo molesta

\- No son formas de que le hables a tu padre niña, ¿Cómo te fue con Wolfgang? Pensé que tardarían más – pregunto interesado

\- Bien Bob, y las 10 es tu hora límite de llegada, ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo con fastidio

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, Olga, pero como tiene tiempo que no se ven pensé que iban a tardar mas

\- Soy Helga! Si pero ya habrá más tiempo para que él y yo hablemos, Bob

\- Esta bien niña pero deberías de retomar la relación con ese muchacho, es el chico ideal para una Pataki

\- Si, si, si lo sé, es el chico ideal para una Pataki – dijo aún más fastidiada y molesta

\- Exacto y que bueno que lo recuerdas… pero recuerda aún más tu eres una Pataki

\- Lo se Bob – dijo subiendo las escaleras

Entro a su cuarto, se cambió y tomo el teléfono y le marco a su amiga

Llego el lunes y dos amigos iban llegando a la escuela

\- Y bien Gerald que averiguaste con Phoebe – pregunto Arnold ansioso

\- No mucho viejo, solo que Helga empezara a tratar más a Wolfgang, creo que Lila escucho mal o se equivocó porque Phoebe nunca me hablo de que ella fuera a empezar una relación con el

\- Creo que si se equivocó pero no crees que ese trato de amigos sea para empezar una relación

\- Hermano, mientras ellos se sigan tratando como amigos tú tienes esperanza deja de ver el lado negativo

\- Tú hablando de un lado positivo, definitivamente el mundo se está acabando

\- No es positivismo, es realismo y deja de ver el lado negativo por favor – imploro Gerald

\- Esta bien Gerald, eso hare – dijo un poco más alegre Arnold

\- Pero que lindas chicas – dijo Curly mientras se acercaba a Gerald y Arnold

\- Ni que lo digas, en verdad están hermosas – dijo Gerald

\- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Arnold

\- Son las porristas del equipo de futbol americano – dijo Gerald

\- Nunca habían llegado tan temprano – dijo Curly extrañado

\- Hoy deciden que chicas de primero entran al club de porristas y lo más seguro es que Rhonda sea aceptada – dijo Gerald

\- A quién le importa Rhonda viendo a esos hermosos ángeles – viendo a las chicas mientras caminaban al salón de juntas estudiantil

\- Enserio ya no te interesa Rhonda? – pregunto Gerald

\- Claro que no, he estado saliendo con Daniela una chica de 2do… a parte he quedado con una amiga de dejar atrás esos amores que hacen daño y que de alguna u otra manera dañan el alma y el corazón – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el salón

\- Esa amiga será Helga? – pregunto Arnold

\- Pues encaja con lo que te conto Lila pero no le hagas caso ya sabes que le encanta exagerar las cosas

\- En eso tienes razón

\- Hola cómo están? – dijo una alegre Phoebe

\- Muy bien y tú? – dijo Gerald

\- Bien gracias, aun no ponen las listas de los clubs para saber quién fue aceptado?

\- Al parecer aun no, y Helga? – pregunto Arnold

\- Fue a buscar al entrenador de baseball, al parecer se enteró que este año no van abrir el baseball femenil y está de muy mal humor

\- Puede estar de más mal humor? – pregunto Gerald sarcásticamente

\- Gerald… - dijo Phoebe mirándolo con desaprobación

\- Que? No puedes culparme

\- Esta bien, solo no le mencionen mucho el tema de baseball

\- Que hará si no abren el equipo de baseball? – pregunto Arnold

\- La verdad no sé, hace rato en la entrada escuchamos a dos chicos de 2do hablando sobre eso y al parecer no lo abrirán por falta de chicas – dijo Phoebe

En ese instante notaron que la rubia iba llegando a donde estaban ellos y pasaba rumbo a su casillero, Phoebe decidió seguirla y los otros dos chicos sin saber muy bien por qué pero también lo hicieron.

-Helga, que paso? – dijo Phoebe angustiada

\- Que paso? El estúpido del entrenador me dijo que era una pena que una chica como yo con potencial no pudiera jugar baseball por falta de integrantes y que al parecer las estúpidas chicas que estaban en el equipo prefirieron salirse e irse a otros clubs como soccer y ser porristas

\- Helga tranquilízate – dijo Phoebe asustada

\- Que me tranquilice? El idiota ese se atrevió a decir que quizás el club de porristas me podría aceptar ya que era bonita y podría encontrar un lugar en un club más femenil – dijo furiosa

\- Helga… - Arnold fue interrumpido por Helga

\- Como se atreve a decirle a Helga G. Pataki que busque un club más femenil – azoto la puerta de su casillero y se fue

\- Nunca la había visto tan furiosa – dijo Gerald con cara de susto

\- Ni nosotros – hablando Arnold y Phoebe al mismo tiempo

\- Porque iba tan enojada? – pregunto Wolfgang

\- No abrirán el club de baseball femenil y obviamente no es aceptada en el varonil – dijo Phoebe

\- Ya veo… debí imaginarlo, la mayoría de las chicas que estaban eran de 3ro pero ya salieron y las que quedaron eran muy pocas y prefirieron un deporte o club menos pesado - dijo Wolfgang

\- Crees que lo abran de nuevo? – pregunto Phoebe

\- Si consigue chicas que quieran entrar si, si no es asunto perdido – dijo Wolfgang mientras caminaba

\- Vaya, sí que la tiene difícil – dijo Gerald

\- No aplico para otro club? – dijo Arnold

\- No, solo para baseball – dijo Phoebe algo triste por su amiga

Helga pasó de mal humor todo el primer bloque de clases, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

\- Helga no juegues con la comida – dijo Phoebe

\- Estoy enojada

\- No vas a solucionar nada así

\- Lo dices como el club que querías si te acepto y no fue cancelado – dijo con molestia

\- Y porque no aplicas para teatro o literatura?

\- No, quería baseball, si quiero olvidar a mantecado no debo estar en esos clubs

\- Eso es verdad… pero no crees que sea una señal?

\- Señal de que? - pregunto confundida

\- De que no tienes que olvidar a mantecado – dijo Phoebe esperanzada

\- No digas tonterías Phoebe

Mientras tanto en una de las mesas más adelante

-Te aceptaron en futbol americano, Brainy – pregunto Sid

\- Si, porque?

\- Porque Wolfgang es la mano derecha del entrenador

\- Eso ya lo sé pero el entrenador se dio cuenta que soy muy bueno

\- Solo espero que no te metas en problemas, Brainy – dijo Lorenzo

\- No lo hare y lo sabes bien – dijo molesto

\- Lo mejor de estar en futbol americano, son las porristas – dijo Curly

\- Son preciosas – dijo un embobado Stinky

-Porque no tratas de invitar a una de las porristas, Brainy – dijo Curly

\- Es buena idea, ya que Helga no te hace caso – dijo Sid

\- Cállense! No invitare a ninguna de esas porristas aburridas – dijo Brainy molesto

\- Brainy no lo digo por molestar pero deberías empezar a salir con otras chicas – insistió Sid

\- Déjalo no te hará caso – dijo Lorenzo

\- Curly, no tendrás problema que la señorita Rhonda este en el equipo de porristas y tengas que verla muy seguido? – dijo Stinky

\- Claro que no, aparte estoy saliendo con Daniela… nada formal pero es muy linda

\- Que te hizo Rhonda para que quisieras olvidarla? – pregunto Lorenzo

\- Porque dices eso?

\- En vacaciones aun andabas babeando por ella a pesar de que salías con otras chicas – dijo Lorenzo

\- Simplemente decidí hacerlo y me encontré con Daniela, es linda y dulce

\- Aprende a Curly, Brainy – dijo Sid burlonamente, Brainy simplemente lo ignoro

\- No lo sé, siento que hay algo mas – dijo Lorenzo

Claro que había algo más y era el motivo por el cual ese niño raro llamado Curly quería olvidarla.

En la fiesta de bienvenida de Arnold, Curly había decidido hacer su último intento estaba harto que Rhonda decidiera salir con puro idiota y le pasara por enfrente cada nueva conquista, eso lo ponía mal muy mal.

Curly había decidido hablar con ella, la busco y la vio subir las escaleras y entrar en uno de los cuartos, así que decidió entrar. Se encontró a Rhonda con una de sus conquistas besándose y con la ropa fuera de lugar, a Curly se le partió el corazón en ese instante, no podía creer que Rhonda estuviera así con un tipo más grande que ella y que aparte era un imbécil. No es que fuera un espantado pero siempre creyó que los chismes acerca de Rhonda sobre que se acostaba con cualquiera era mentira, ahora creía que eran verdad.

Él no quería a una chica que se fuera con el primero que se le cruzara, al igual que Helga creía en el amor y el estar con la persona amada o ya mínimo tener una que otra experiencia sexual con la pareja en turno que tuvieran pero no al nivel que los chismes hablaban de Rhonda.

Él no quería una virgen inmaculada pero tampoco quería a su lado una persona que no le importaran los sentimientos y de relaciones vacías basadas en el sexo. Aunque a veces le costaba ser completamente indiferente con ella y a veces solo a veces creía que ella podría cambiar, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

Ese día prometió olvidarla.

**Con este capítulo creo que aclaro algunas dudas acerca del pasado de la pandilla, más adelante seguiré con cada uno, y no se asusten con el pasado oscuro de Rhonda hay una explicación también. **

**Gracias por leer, espero actualizar más seguido. SALUDOOOS! :B**


	8. Chapter 8 CONFESIÓN

**Este es un fanfic de la caricatura ¡Oye Arnold! Arnold regresa para continuar una relación con Helga pero antes deberá enfrentarse a diversos obstáculos. Y la historia se encuentra situada 4 años después de que Arnold se fuera a vivir con sus padres a San Lorenzo en Centro América.**

**Fanfic Un amor para siempre Por: Areespiral**

**NOTA: HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECE Y NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES. ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NIKELODEON Y CRAIG BARTLETT.**

**CAPITULO 8 – CONFESIÓN**

Toda la pandilla estaba muy feliz porque fueron aceptados en cada uno de los clubs a los que aplicaron, todos excepto Helga. Y todos se dieron cuenta de su pésimo mal humor, era la única sin club ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Para Helga era importante por varios motivos… el primero era porque ella amaba los deportes y era la mejor en baseball ; segundo, quería asegurarse que nadie le quitara el trono como la mejor en baseball, tenía el record desde primaria no iba a permitir que la gente olvidara eso, a muy pocas cosas le ponía empeño a algo que le gustara y tercero, si en verdad quería olvidar a Arnold tenía que tener su tiempo y su mente ocupada, no iba a permitir que ese pequeño gusano siguiera en su cabeza.

Helga seguía frustrada viendo su comida, moviéndola de un lado a otro. Phoebe tenía rato que se había parado de la mesa para ponerse de acuerdo con los integrantes de su club en una mesa un poco más adelante. Solo podía pensar en cómo iba a encontrar más chicas que quisieran entrar al equipo… no se le ocurría nada, cuando alguien la saca de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Helga, ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- ¿Es un país libre, no? – dijo sin ganas

-Solo quería decirte que el equipo de basquetbol aún está disponible – dijo Arnold mientras se sentaba

\- El basquetbol no me interesa, cabezón

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo con curiosidad

\- Porque no le encuentro emoción – dijo aún más desganada

\- Te parece si para animarte un poco… quieres ir conmigo al parque a tomar un helado? – dijo nerviosamente

Helga se quedó helada, siempre que el rubio la invitaba a salir se quedaba inmóvil, se sentía rara como si fuera un sueño pero no se le puede culpar, desde niña se había acostumbrado a la idea de que Arnold invitaba a cualquier chica excepto a ella. Cuando fueron novios en primaria la situación cambio a favor de Helga pero ya todos sabemos que paso, él se fue con sus padres. Y ahora que había regresado sentía el mismo sentimiento de niñez ese que le provocaba ira y frustración cada vez que Arnold salía con Lila como "amigos". Helga y el habían salido varias veces desde que llego pero Lila siempre se hacía presente de una o de otra forma. Eso la molestaba demasiado.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que quiero ir contigo al parque? – dijo molesta

\- Supuse que era buena idea para que te distrajeras y quizás pudiéramos encontrar una solución sobre el club de baseball

Helga no estaba de buen humor para ir a tomar un helado con Arnold y con ningún otro. Cuando estaba a punto de mandarlo al demonio, recordó lo que le dijo Phoebe.

*FLASH BACK*

_\- Y porque no aplicas para teatro o literatura?_

_\- No, quería baseball, si quiero olvidar a mantecado no debo estar en esos clubs_

_\- Eso es verdad… pero no crees que sea una señal? _

_\- ¿Señal de que? - pregunto confundida_

_\- De que no tienes que olvidar a mantecado – dijo Phoebe esperanzada_

_\- No digas tonterías Phoebe_

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-Está bien acepto

-Genial, te veo en la salida, tengo que ir con Gerald – dijo Arnold mientras se iba

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué iba tan feliz? – pregunto Phoebe mientras se sentaba junto a la rubia

\- Me invito al parque saliendo de la escuela… te hice caso y le dije que sí. Puede ser que tengas razón y sea una señal, aunque sigo pensando que son tonterías, total no pierdo nada – dijo algo malhumorada

\- Que bien Helga! Me alegro que hayas aceptado y claro que es una señal, uno de tus motivos para entrar a baseball era para olvidarlo y el equipo no se abrió, deberías de considerar entrar a literatura – dijo alegre

\- Puede ser Phoebe no quiero tener tanto tiempo libre y estar en casa aguantando a Olga, no la soporto viene y va como si esto fuera un hotel

Olga se había convertido en un verdadero martirio para joven rubia. Olga iba y venía, no se quedaba quieta en ningún lugar. Helga ya estaba acostumbrada tenerla en diferentes etapas del año bien definidas pero ahora aparecía cuando menos lo esperaba. Quería pegarla con cemento en la parte más alejada del mundo.

Las dos amigas seguían platicando acerca de Olga y no se dieron cuenta que alguien se acercaba

\- ¡Pataki!

Ambas amigas voltearon a ver de quien era la voz

-¿Entrenador Miller? – dijo Helga confundida

\- Tengo una buena noticia – dijo un poco alegre el entrenador

\- ¿Cuál? – dijo viéndolo con los brazos cruzados

\- He podido conseguir chicas para el equipo de baseball, solo que la mayoría no tiene idea de cómo jugar y las que tienen un poco más de idea acerca del juego no son muy buenas, son prácticamente novatas…

-¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto confundida y aun con los brazos cruzados

\- No sé si aún te interese entrar al equipo con lo que acabo de decirte, es lo que pude conseguir o mejor dicho lo único "bueno" que se presentó… sé que dije que el equipo no se abriría pero este con las chicas que aplicaron pues la verdad no hay mucho que hacer y había desistido en abrirlo… – dijo rascándose la cabeza – pero hace años que no veo una jovencita como tu batear de esa forma, así que si aún quieres podrías ser la capitana del equipo y ayudarme con el entrenamiento de las chicas

-Entonces está diciéndome que sería capitana y que ellas tendrán que hacer lo que yo digo? – dijo Helga mientras se le dibujaba un sonrisa malévola en el rostro

\- Técnicamente si porque serias la capitana y me ayudarías a entrenarlas porque todas son novatas, no podría con todas… ¿Qué dices, aceptas? – dijo esperanzado

\- Tiene suerte, acepto – dijo triunfante mientras el entrenador y ella estrechaban las manos como si fuera un pacto

\- Entonces te veo saliendo de clases en el campo para hablar con las demás – dijo el entrenador mientras se iba

\- No puedo creer que vaya abrir el equipo solo por ti – dijo Phoebe

\- Claro que si Phoebs, no escuchaste no ha visto a nadie como yo en años – dijo orgullosa

\- Me alegra tanto que ya tengas club, Helga – dijo Phoebe feliz

\- Y lo mejor de todo es que voy a poder mandar a todas… – dijo malévolamente – ¡espera! Me acabo de acordar de algo

\- ¿De qué? – dijo Phoebe confundida

\- Le tengo que decir a Arnold que ya no lo veré

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo aún más confundida

\- Es una señal, Phoebs como dijiste, se abrió el equipo de baseball eso quiere decir que debo olvidarlo

\- No Helga debes verlo, ya quedaste con el

\- Cuando me quede sin equipo dijiste que eran señales para no olvidarlo y ahora tengo equipo es señal para olvidarlo – la vio con fastidio

\- Lo sé, Helga, pero debes verlo… sería muy feo que le cancelaras cuando ya le dijiste que si

\- Esta bien, veré al cabeza de balón pero si tendré que decirle que lo vería después de ver al entrenador y a las inútiles que consiguió

Habían pasado las clases y los entrenamientos de los clubs también ya habían terminado. Mientras tanto el equipo de basquetbol había terminado más temprano por ser el primer día y varios de los chicos incluyendo a Gerald y Arnold iban rumbo el campo de baseball.

\- Viejo para que quieres que te acompañe? – dijo Gerald con fastidio

\- Por favor Gerald, solo será un rato en lo que Helga se desocupa… - dijo en tono suplicante

\- Esta bien te acompañare, solo espero que Pataki no nos mate

\- Gerald te estoy diciendo que Helga me pidió que la esperara en las gradas en lo que se desocupaba

\- Te dijo a ti, no a mí – mientras se sentaba en una de las gradas

\- Por favor Gerald, no tomara mucho tiempo y podrás irte con Phoebe

\- Esta bien ya comprendí que no me dejaras que me vay… ¿Qué rayos está haciendo Helga? – pregunto sorprendido

\- Creo que está entrenando al equipo, no?

\- Hermano parece como si estuvieran en el ejército

Mientras tanto en el campo de baseball de la preparatoria, Helga estaba entrenando a las chicas de baseball como si estuvieran en una especie de entrenamiento militar extremo y era apoyada por el entrenador Miller quien estaba bastante emocionado en lograr que las chicas tuvieran la máxima condición física lo antes posible.

-Quizás es un poco pesado pero… - Arnold fue interrumpido por Gerald

\- Poco? Enserio estas diciendo poco? Puedo sentir el cansancio de esas chicas con tan solo verlas

\- Quizás solo será ese día para ver que chicas aguantan el entrenamiento ya sabes cómo es Helga y aparte se ve hermosa dirigiendo – dijo embelesado

\- Se me olvidaba que te encanta Helga G. Pataki

\- Están hablando de Helga G. Pataki? La rubia a cargo del equipo de baseball – pregunto David uno de los chicos del club de basquetbol que se habían sentado atrás de ellos

\- Si, porque hay otra? – pregunto Gerald

-No pero creo que escuche que a tu amigo le gusta Helga y quería confirmar – dijo David

\- Hay algún problema? – dijo Arnold extrañado y algo confundido

\- Eres hombre muerto – dijo riendo otro de los chicos llamado Adam

\- Gerald, tu sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí y cómo funcionaban en la secundaria pero el nuevo no lo sabe y creo que debemos explicarle – dijo David señalando a Arnold

\- Te refieres a Wolfgang? – pregunto Gerald

\- Si

\- Deberías de saber que ellos terminaron su relación hace tiempo y que solo son amigos – dijo Gerald

\- Exacto y Helga no es propiedad de nadie – dijo Arnold

\- Entonces porque casi al final de la hora del almuerzo, Wolfgang amenazo a uno de los nuevos que se atrevió a decir que iba a cercarse a Helga, sabes bien que cuando ellos andaban, Wolfgang tenía ese comportamiento y cuando terminaron dejo de hacerlo… y ahora nuevamente está sucediendo – dijo David

\- Escuchen, solo les decimos esto para que eviten tener un mal comienzo en la preparatoria y evitar que Wolfgang y sus amigos los amenacen – dijo Adam

\- Están seguros de eso? Podría afirmar que ellos no han regresado – dijo Gerald un poco extrañado

\- Si, estábamos Adam y yo en el patio sentados en una banca a lado de la máquina de gaseosas y Wolfgang y sus amigos compraban en la máquina y dos chicos nuevos estaban detrás de ellos para usarla y uno de ellos dijo

*FLASH BACK*

-Esa chica es hermosa – dijo el chico 1 señalando a Helga quien iba pasando con Phoebe

\- Si, es linda aunque me parece más hermosa la chica de lentes – dijo el chico 2

\- Ven vamos a hacerles platica y a preguntarles su numero

Pero antes de que el pobre chico pudiera dar un paso, sintió que una fuerza incontrolable lo jalaba hacia atrás por el cuello.

-A donde te dirigías? – pregunto un malhumorado Wolfgang

\- A a… a dónde va la rubia – dijo nervioso

\- Y se puede saber porque ibas a ir detrás de ella? – siguió con su tono malhumorado y de matón de profesión

\- Quería su nu… me..ro – dijo aún más nervioso

\- Su número, eh? Pues si sabes lo que te conviene creo que no iras a preguntarle absolutamente nada, verdad?

\- Ajaa – trago saliva – per..dón no sabía que saliera con alguien

\- Así me gusta, nos vamos entendiendo – sonrió con satisfacción y lo soltó

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-Después nos enteramos que esos dos pobres chicos venían de una secundaria del centro, así que no estaban familiarizados con Wolfgang, sus amigos matones y Helga – dijo Adam

\- Así es y solo queremos evitarte un enfrentamiento así, Arnold – dijo David

\- Gracias por la información – dijo Gerald

\- De nada – dijeron los dos chicos mientras se paraban de las gradas y se iban del campo

\- Gracias a Dios, Wolfgang existe – dijo Gerald

\- De que hablas Gerald? – pregunto confundido Arnold

\- Gracias de que Wolfgang este enamorado de Helga y de que Helga se amiga de Phoebe, ese chico que pretendía acercarse a Phoebe, no lo hará – dijo muy feliz

\- Gerald…

\- Perdón hermano pero no pude evitar alegrarme… aunque eso es malo para ti, ¿Crees que de nuevo estén saliendo?

\- No lo sé, solo espero que no pero si ella estuviera de nuevo con Wolfgang no hubiera aceptado mi invitación de salir al parque

\- En eso tienes mucha razón

\- Razón de que zopencos? – interrumpió Helga

\- De nada que te ocupe, Pataki. Ya acabaste tu entrenamiento militar?

\- Muy chistoso, Johanssen pero como veo que te importa mucho te diré que fui nombrada capitana del equipo y que tengo amplia libertad por parte del entrenador Miller de entrenar a esas perdedoras como mejor me parezca

\- Pobres chicas, pero no tienes miedo de que ellas se quejen y se salgan del equipo?

\- Ya se quejaron con el entrenador pero él les informo que solo será por una o dos semanas hasta que tengan una mejor condición y ellas aceptaron – dijo triunfante

\- Solo espero que no se arrepientan más adelante… y si me disculpan Phoebe me espera – dijo mientras se iba del campo

\- Si lo que digas pelos de espagueti

\- Helga, aun quieres ir conmigo al parque? – pregunto dudoso, recordando lo que habían dicho David y Adam

\- Por supuesto melenudo, me debes el helado que me prometiste

Ambos rubios llegaron al parque, compraron el helado, se sentaron en una de las bancas y empezaron a platicar muy alegremente de cómo habían sido los entrenamientos para cada uno, de lo difícil que era la materia de cálculo por culpa del maestro, de alguna de las aventuras de Arnold en la selva, de como Bob había sufrido otro accidente con las chuletas de cerdo, de Miriam que aun estando lucida seguía siendo un desastre en la preparación de la cena navideña y de Olga siendo tan perfecta como siempre. Hasta que el rubio se atrevió a preguntar sobre lo dicho por Adam y David.

\- Oye Helga… quisiera preguntarte algo? – dijo Arnold un poco dudoso

\- Mmm sí que es? – dijo confundida

\- Regresaste con Wolfgang?

\- Essss..te… Espera, ¿Quién te conto sobre Wolfgang? – pregunto enojada

\- Nadie, solo lo escuche en los pasillos – dijo nervioso tratando de proteger a Gerald

\- Aja, y yo soy estúpida? Fue el cabeza de cepillo! – dijo aún más enojada

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo sin poder mentir mas

\- Porque es un chismoso de lo peor

\- Pero aun no me contestas mi pregunta

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia pero está bien te contestare, Arnold. No regrese con Wolfgang, ¿Quién te dijo eso? - pregunto con curiosidad

\- Unos chicos del equipo de basquetbol, vieron como Wolfgang amenazaba a un chico igual que nosotros de nuevo ingreso que pretendía hablarte y dio a entender que tú y el estaban juntos – dijo algo malhumorado al recordar lo que le habían contado

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Helga rio por lo alto sin importarle que todo mundo se le quedara viendo

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso? – pregunto fastidiado, al parecer la rubia se estaba tomando esto como un juego cuando su alma exigía una respuesta

\- Porque Wolfgang es un idiota – dijo entre risas

\- No le veo la gracia a que alguien ande diciendo que andas con esa persona cuando no es cierto, Helga

\- Ya estás de aguafiestas – rodo los ojos – digamos que fui yo quien le sugirió que hiciera eso pero no pensé que en verdad lo fuera hacer – volvió a reír

\- ¿Y porque le sugeriste eso? – pregunto confundido

\- Porque siempre es divertido ver como corren despavoridos, nos divierte, cabezón. Lástima que no vi lo que acabas de decirme pero en fin siempre habrá más nuevos días y más nuevas víctimas - se le dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

\- Helga, no está bien que amenacen a la gente solo por diversión

\- Arnold, no seas aburrido

\- En verdad no estas saliendo con él? –

\- Ya te dije que no somos novios, melenudo pero si salgo con el cómo amigos

\- ¿Segura que solo cómo amigos? – pregunto con molestia

\- Claro, y bueno y eso a ti que te importa? – dijo molesta

\- Claro que me importa Helga, tu y yo hemos estado saliendo y… - fue interrumpido por la rubia

\- Por supuesto que tú y yo hemos estado saliendo pero solo como amigos al igual que con Wolfgang

\- Si pero yo te dije que era para conocernos nuevamente y te dije lo que sentía por ti – dijo muy molesto, los celos estaban empezando a salir

\- Oh claro! Lo que sientes por mí, veamos cabeza de balón… me extrañaste tanto que cada vez que salimos estas mal pendiente de tu celular que en tener un platica normal conmigo, tienes tantas ganas de verme que cada vez que viene Lila y pide hablar contigo sales inmediatamente junto a ella, tienes tantas ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido que te la pasas más tiempo con Lila que conmigo – dijo con sarcasmo

-Helga, estas celosa? – pregunto con un poco de curiosidad e incredulidad

\- YO CELOSA?, por favor Arnoldo ¿Por qué estaría celosa? – dijo con nerviosismo

\- Por todo lo que acabas de decir, Helga… o dime porque otra razón me dices eso?

\- Por… educación, idiota. Si estas con una persona y haces todo lo anterior es una falta de respeto – dijo zafándose

\- Helga G. Pataki, habla de respeto?

\- Discúlpame pero yo si tengo educación, Arnold. Yo nunca he hecho ninguna de las cosas que tú has hecho o sí?

\- Tienes razón, perdón Helga… no pensé que eso te molestaría

\- Esta bien, solo no lo vuelvas hacer ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro y gracias por disculparme. Veras… hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablar contigo

\- Aja… ¿De qué? – pregunto curiosa

\- De nosotros Helga, respóndeme con la verdad ¿Segura que no estas saliendo con Wolfgang?

\- Solo somos amigos pero si las cosas se dan le daré una oportunidad – dijo Helga con sinceridad, quería aclarar todo de una vez por todas y ver si el rubio seria capas de luchar por ella

\- Helga, estás haciendo lo mismo conmigo – dijo con extremadamente molesto

\- No tienes derecho a reclamarme! Como ya te dije yo salía contigo y tú estabas de idiota poniéndole más atención a Lila que a mí, lo que dices no tiene lógica con tus acciones… Así que decidí salir con Wolfgang. No eres el único chico sobre la tierra, Arnold

Las palabras de la rubia lo destrozaron por completo a pesar de que ya se lo había dicho hace algún rato pero ahora fue distinto, se lo dijo con dolor, con un poco de rencor, pudo darse cuenta ahora si de la tristeza que sintió Helga cuando el hizo todas esas acciones sin intención de herirla, el solo creía que ayudaba a Lila pero nunca se imaginó que esa ayuda lastimara tanto a la rubia.

\- Perdóname Helga, he sido un idiota pero quiero decirte algo que es necesario que lo sepas, ya lo pensé y puedo decirte con todo mi corazón que a la que quiero es a ti, solo a ti. Imagino el poder volver a sentir tus dulces labios, perderme en el mar de tu mirada… Helga yo en verdad te amo

\- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida

\- Como lo escuchas, yo te amo… ¿Tu sientes lo mismo por mí? – pregunto ansioso

\- Yo… yo – Helga seguía sin poder creerlo

Pero antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta, Arnold se acercó a ella y la beso, la beso como nunca antes, la beso con todo el amor guardado por todos estos años que estuvo lejos de ella, sintió la suavidad de sus labios en ese tierno y romántico beso. Con sus manos en la cintura de ella la acerco más hacia el sin dejar de besarla, quería que el momento fuera totalmente eterno y único, ellos dos besándose por la eternidad.

Helga no podía creerlo, Arnold su eterno amor la estaba besando, el, la estaba besando, esta vez no había sido ella como otras tantas veces en el pasado. Sentía como los labios del rubio se fundía en los de ella, ¡Cuánto había extrañado eso! Todos estos años imaginaba un momento igual y ahora lo vivía, sentía el dulce néctar de los labios de Arnold, las manos de Arnold acariciando su rostro, sentía que iba a desfallecer al sentirse tan cerca del cuerpo de él, sentía que el tiempo se había detenido en ese tierno beso.

Arnold se separó de la rubio con sus manos en la cara de ella, miraba lo hermosa que era pero también esos bellos ojos azules con los que tanto había soñado volver a ver, ahora los tenia frente y quería que solo lo miraran a él.

-Te amo, Helga – dijo casi suspirando – por favor, dame la oportunidad a mí de estar contigo, deja de ver a Wolfgang y seamos feliz tu y yo – le dio un corto beso

Antes de que la rubia pudiera responder, una vez más fue interrumpida.

-ARNOLD! – llego Lila gritando y llorando

\- ¿Qué te paso, Lila? – pregunto Arnold confundido y un poco desorientado, hace unos momentos besaba a Helga y de pronto llegaba alguien gritando, lo saco de orbita

Lila lloriqueo una vez más y se tiro sobre él, lo abrazo.

\- Suficiente, yo me largo –dijo molesta y dolida

\- Helga! – le grito sin que ella lo volteara a ver

Pudo ver como la rubia se alejaba hasta que no pudo verla más en la lejanía.

**Hola! Perdón por la demora, espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, a veces me quedo sin inspiración u.u **

**S****erenitymoon20**** siempre dejas review, muchas gracias c: **

**Y también gracias a todos los que leen dejen o no review, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos 3**


End file.
